A Selection Photographer
by Sky Reads Books
Summary: What would it be like to be sucked inside the book The Selection by Kiera Cass and not be able to join the actual Selection as a participant? What if you were a mere photographer? For a Selection fangirl like Sky, it's the best thing to ever happen to her. Or so it seems, until things take an unexpected turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all! This is my first chapter of my first fan fiction and I am SOOO excited! I can't wait to share my book fantasies with you. This chapter is short only because it is the first one. I will be uploading another very soon!**

** I do not own _The Selection_ or any of the characters except for the ones I have made up. I do not own some of the lines that I used from _The Selection._**

**Fun Fact: There is a list of names that Kiera Cass has released saying all of the names of the Selection participants and a list of names that were almost in but did not make the cut. Sky is actually one of those names, and it happens to be mine!**

**Please do not review about this being copyright or plagiarism because it is not. Many people have had the same idea and my story is very different :) I love their work and would never copy them. Thank you!**

**I really hope you like this story! :D**

* * *

Mmm the fresh smell of books in the bookstore compares to nothing else. All amazing stories surrounding me with their glory. Hundreds of stories to be told. So many novels yet to read.

My eyes examine the shelves for one particular book. _The Selection_ by Kiera Cass. I have read it already on my kindle but absolutely have to have it because of that beautiful cover. It's only my favorite book _ever._

I quickly find it and pull it out into my hands. The cover feels like smooth perfection. America's dress is stunning in every way possible.

After paying for the book at the cashier, I walk outside and sit against a tree outside the store. I want to get in some reading before I have to bike home.

Slowly, I open the book to the first page and sigh. How nice it would be to join America in the selection. How absolutely amazing it would be to win. I close my eyes and just imagine my own Selection story, when **BAM.**

I drop the book and slump sideways against the tree. Stars dance in front of my eyes until everything turns into black nothingness.

* * *

The ground is cold on my face. I sit up and realize, here I am, lying in front of a tree. My purple backpack is sitting uncomfortably on my shoulder and I feel a bit woozy. I'm still wearing my jeans and lacey white shirt. My hair is still a dirty blonde color. Where the hell am I? Last I remember, I was standing in the bookstore when I blacked out. _The Selection_ was in my hand until I fell and dropped it.

People around me are scurrying into their houses mumbling something about "report" and "the girls". I decide to follow a random couple through the town. The roads are made of dirt and people all around look a bit ragged but not miserable. Some have smocks on and others are singing softly to themselves. The buildings around us are short yet sturdy.

Soon enough, the couple walks into their small home. Their living room has a window with direct viewing access to the T.V. from the outside. I stand near the window and try not to look conspicuous. Soon enough, a lady turns on the T.V. and a logo flashes on the screen reading "The Report". I start to wonder, could this possibly be the report that I'm thinking of? A certain show called "The Report" from _The Selection?_

Soon, my questions are answered. King Clarkson appears on the screen and gives a brief report on the war. Soon after, Gavril appears on the screen just as well as the royal family. Prince Maxon sits in front of his father and I nearly scream. It's true. I'm in Illea and the contestants for The Selection are about to be announced! Gavril is the first to speak.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he says to the king.

"Gavril, always good to see you." The king replies, clearly excited.

"Looking forward to the announcement?"

The two of them continue to talk until the camera pans over to Maxon. My mouth is wide open as Gavril talks comfortably with the now stiff prince. I giggle, remembering his first kiss with America. So embarrassing.

After Queen Amberly speaks a bit, the contestants for the selection begin to show. Elayna, Tuesday, Fiona, and at last… America Singer! My excitement is over the top. I can imagine America sitting there with her family frozen completely with shock.

Oh, crud. The selection contestants have already been chosen. I've been sucked into this book but can't join the competition. The sadness mixes with the excitement of just being here, and I become determined. I _will _be in the Selection somehow and I _will_ become part of this story.

It's just mean to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised here is another chapter lickety-spilt! Please review if you want and I hope you enjoy ****J**

**I know the first chapter was fast paced but I'll try to keep that from happening again. The excitement was overwhelming and I just wanted to write it all!**

* * *

After the broadcast ended, I went to a random tree and sat down. I have no shelter for the night and no food. All I have is my backpack. My only idea is to rummage through it in hopes to scrounge up something I can use.

Inside my backpack are my history and science textbooks, some pencils and paper, a hairbrush, and my flip camera. I grab the camera and flip it open. It still works, which means I can totally take pictures of everything here in Illia. A camera obviously won't keep me alive…but I'm sure I'll figure something out. There has to be some shelter for me to rest in.

My eyes close and I rest my head back on the tree. The smell is fresh outside and I can feel a slight breeze blow past. At first it feels nice but then I begin to feel cold. I wrap my arms around myself and try to use my backpack as a wind breaker. It doesn't really work and I find myself shivering. There is no way I am going to last the night here. I've got to get moving to stay warm and find somewhere to sleep that is out of the wind.

Slowly, I stand up and look around. There's a small alley off to the right and I decide that's my best bet. I do some jumping jacks to warm up before walking over. There's a box conveniently placed on the ground and I huddle into in. I'm quite small so I'm able to fit.

The sun has just set and I don't know how I feel about being in Illea right now. How am I going to live here? What about my family at home? These thoughts buzz around in my head as I slowly wander off into the oblivion of sleep.

A rustling sound nearby wakes me up from my slumber. It's nearly pitch black outside despite the measly street lamp on the sidewalk. I slowly twist my head and see a bulky guy about 19 rummaging through some garbage bags. I stay as still as I can because there is no way to move out of this box without being seen. Fear grips my stomach as I see that he is carrying a small pocket knife in his back pocket.

After a few minutes, he lifts his eyes from the garbage and looks at me. His face is hard and shows to emotion at all. He turns to leave and I feel relieved until he turns back. There is a sickening grin on his face that makes me want to vomit. He walks toward me. I grab my backpack and run for my life.

He easily follows me across a few blocks and I think he's enjoying it, like this is some sort of game that he is totally going to win.

I keep running but it's hopeless. My knees buckle and I fall face first into the ground. A hand grips my shoulder and I try to scream but another hand covers my mouth. The man pulls me in by the hips and I relentlessly try to escape, but to no avail. He begins to grab his knife out of his pocket when I hear a large _smack. _

His grip loosens on my waist and I slowly climb out. I can already feel the bruises form on my hips and face. My backpack is lying on the ground right next to me. Stiffly, I pick it up and hug it in my arms.

In front of me I see a middle-aged man putting his gun back in his belt. He is wearing blue and I assume he is an officer. I begin to sob. That man was so frightening and horrific and nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I'm so scared.

The officer bends down and pats me on the back. It takes a few minutes but I reign in the tears.

"I'm s-sorry sir," I whisper, embarrassed that I cried in front of this law official.

"No need, I can imagine how scary that must have been for you. Now, come along. We are going to get you tidied up and a home to stay the night"

I sniffle and nod my head. He grabs my hand to help me stand up and leads me to the nearest house. He opens the door and gestures for me to come in. The house smells like cinnamon and a sweet looking lady is sitting on a sofa-chair watches us. She smiles and sighs happily.

"Thank heavens you spotted the commotion going on outside, Bill. I'm sure this poor girl is scared half to death," she shivers before speaking again, "What's your name, Hun?"

I regain my composure and reply, "Sky Barracks, Miss."

"Well, Sky, I'm going to run a bath for you. Bill here is going to ask you some questions to help you get home. Don't worry, though, he's a softy." She winks at her husband before retreating around the corner.

I look towards Bill once the lady has left. He sits in the sofa-chair and motions for me to sit down on the other couch. I plop down onto the padding and relax just a little bit. My feelings are all over the place with gratitude and fear.

Officer Bill pulls a pad of paper out of his pocket and a pencil. "You said your name was Sky Barracks, correct?" he asks.

"Yes sir," I easily reply.

"How old are you?"

"Almost 17."

"What's happened and why are you out on the streets?" he asks with concern prominent in his voice.

I quickly conjure a lie. "My mother and father disappeared last night and left me to take care of my little sister, Ella. Then, tonight, she disappeared and I went out looking for her when this man began to chase me."

"What province and caste are you from and what is your families address?"

I try to remember America's province. "I'm a 5 from Carolina," I say, and then look down as if I'm ashamed. "We don't have a home to have an address for."

A confused look crosses his face before speaking again. "You didn't wander off too far. We are in Shishoba, right on the border of Caroline."

He takes a look at my backpack and probably assumes I keep my living materials and clothes in it. He knows it would be rude to root through my backpack so he doesn't ask.

He speaks again, "It's quite a shame your family doesn't have their own home and I'm sorry about what's happened. I'm sure we'll find your sister. Soon, we will find you an actual home to stay in." He gives me a sympathetic look.

"Thank you so much sir!"

"Your bath is probably ready by now. Go ahead around the corner and upstairs and Sandy will help you."

I get up, grab my backpack, and walk upstairs. The carpet on the floor flattens underneath my slim and black sneakers. There is a door ajar and I peek inside before entering. Sandy stands up and exits the room, and before closing the door she says, "Take your time to get nice and clean. There is ointment on the counter for your bruises."

The bathroom is humid and the mirror is fogged up. I look at my reflection and gasp. There is a large bruise on my left cheekbone and my lips look extremely chapped. I drop my backpack to lift my shirt off and there are two large bruises on both sides of my stomach. My light brown/ blonde hair is matted and my green eyes are still shining bright despite what's happened.

I continue undressing and slide myself into the bath. The water is too hot on my sensitive skin but I get used to it eventually. The effect of the bath is soothing as I imagine the dirt coming off of my body. There's a small window and I look out into the darkness.

Thoughts begin to plague my brain. My experience has gone from exciting to surprisingly realistic really fast. There are dangers here just like there are in the real world. I don't know how to get out of here and I don't know if I'll ever be able to even enter the Royal Palace.

Washing my hair and body rejuvenates me and I finally feel like myself again. I step out of the tub and dry off before brushing my hair. I grab the ointment on the counter and sit on the edge of the bathtub. I rub the lotion onto my bruises and it stings a little bit before calming.

A pair pajamas and a robe are hanging on the wall to the right and I assume they are for me. The robe feels luxuriously soft, especially since I just slept in a freakin' box!

I step out of the bathroom onto the carpet and another door is open. Inside is a white room with a small white bed just big enough to fit me. Sandy comes up the stairs and we walk into the room together. She stands as I drop the robe and slide into bed. The comforter is amazingly soft.

Sandy says, "Goodnight Dear," before exiting the room and turning the lights off. I quickly succumb to the pull of sleep and drift off peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellllloooooo people, my name is Sky Reads Books and welcome to chapter 3 of this fanfic! I hope you've liked it so far. **

**Anyways, the reason I decided to do this fanfic was to practice writing for a book I hope to create. I have the plot and everything down but I need the writing skills. I'm hoping with each chapter my writing quality increases. Thank you for the support everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I wake up in the morning to the smell of bacon. That's right: bacon! Some clothes and my backpack are on a trunk at the edge of the bed so I jump up, get dressed, and head down to the bathroom. I'm filled with vigor and I feel great, that's what a comfy bed will do for you.

Before I do anything else I lift my T-shirt and pull down my shorts a bit so that I can apply some ointment to my hips and then my face. They are noticeably smaller and I predict that with the help of this lotion they will be gone within a week. Thank goodness, because these things are ugly.

After brushing my teeth and combing my hair I head downstairs. The kitchen is small yet cozy. The smell of bacon takes over all my senses and I quickly sit down at a small table. Sandy finishes up frying some bacon while my mouth is practically watering. At last, she walks over and puts the plate down. I try to keeps my manners and eat slowly, but I' just so hungry and the bacon looks so amazing.

Sandy laughs as she sees my enjoyment of the bacon. She asks "would you like some more?" and I nod my head eagerly. After eating my second plate of bacon, I'm full and ready to go do stuff.

Officer Bill walks in with his phone held to his ear. He's in mid conversation so I sit quietly and listen.

"Are you sure you can't take her in? We can keep her till later this week, but she needs a real home." He listens intently for a minute before speaking again.

"Yes, yes, I understand. There's too many. I guess we will be taking care of her for now." I notice Sandy is smiling at the conversation. I'm guessing that she probably likes the idea of taking care of a teenage girl. No complaints from me because these kind people have saved my life.

Officer Bill puts down the phone and looks at me with an apologetic look for having me hear that conversation. I smile at him as if to tell him it's all right. They obviously couldn't keep me forever, or could they?

Sandy comes and sits in the chair next to mine. She puts down a coffee cup and looks at me.

"Would you like to go outside or do something? I know you've had a rough time but the outside is good for kids your age. It's really pretty despite the buildings and people hustling around, "she says.

"Sounds good to me. I've always loved the outdoors,"

She takes her coffee and stands up. I take this as my cue to go put on some shoes. My face contorts into a smile as I walk up the stairs and into "my" room. My black tennis shoes are right by the door and I put them on. I'm not quite ready yet, though, because I need my camera. I ruffle through my backpack and find it, jog back down the stairs, and exit through the open door where Sandy is already sitting on a bench outside.

Instead of sitting next to her, I admire the pink blossom tree in the yard before taking a picture of it. Now I sit next to sandy in zoom in on random people before snatching pictures of them all. Some of them have some pretty funny looks on their faces. Happy, concentrated, daydreaming, etc.

Sandy notices me snapping some pictures and smiles. She smiles a lot.

"Sky, have you always taken pictures like that?" she asks kindly.

"Oh, yes! I love photography and taking pictures, "just like Prince Maxon, I don't add.

"Well, you seem to have a talent. I can tell how focused you are and how carefully you position the camera. "

"Nowadays it's just muscle memory. I've taken so many photos over the last few years."

"If you don't mind, could I see some of them?"

She can't see pictures from my past life. They are all place that don't exist anymore! She would see pictures of my family and no pictures of "Ella." She would also see some roller coasters and other miscellaneous things. Uh oh.

I stutter, "Uhh, I, urm-"

"Don't worry, Hun, you don't have to show me. I can understand how some things are personal like that." she interrupts.

"Thank you, " I sigh. I can take on whatever happens next in this new world. Things should be pretty simple from now on, but how do I get home? Do I want to go home?"

* * *

One sandwich and a few hours later, I lie here in bed. Sandy insisted that I take a nap to help along the healing process. Magic cream doesn't do it all.

Underneath me, I hear Officer Bill and Sandy having a conversation. Sandy sounds quite excited.

"Bill, you're never going to believe it! Remember how the castle was looking for photographers for the Selection? Well, I called up Amberly and told her I had this teenage girl here who is practically a professional! She thinks it's a great idea to have photographer the same age as the contestants so that it isn't awkward for them. Sky will be leaving tomorrow morning from the airplane. She gets to live at the palace. Oh, how delightful!" Sandy gushes.

I hear Bill mull this over before replying. "That's wonderful, dear. I'm sure she will be even more excited that you are."

Oh, how right he is. This is it! This is how I'm becoming part of the Selection! This is amazingly perfect. I get to practically watch the selection first hand whilst doing the thing I love! My dream had always been to be a photographer.

"I bet she will. I remember my first time in the castle for the last Selection. It was so grand and there were so many gowns to wear. I'm almost jealous of her going, but you are here and not there." Sandy continues. I hear a sudden noise and can hear the two of them touching lips. My fingers go into my ears because I certainly do not need to hear them kissing.

It takes about an hour, but at last Sandy enters my room and sits on the bed near my head. I got absolutely no sleep because the excitement is too overwhelming. I'll get to see America. Heck, I'll get to see the Prince!

Sandy shakes me softly to wake me up. I pretend to open my eyes slowly and let out a convincing fake yawn. I sit up and shift so that I'm right next to her. Sandy's eyes show pure excitement for me and she begins to babble off the same speech to me as she gave her husband. After she finishes I thank her profusely. The two of us go downstairs and watch comedy shows for the rest of the evening. How strangely different from my home this is whilst still being so similar. I think I like it better now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! I hope you are enjoying so far. I'm not going to keep putting out a chapter a day starting soon, but I just really wanted to get this going strong. Maybe every other day I believe. Don't you sweat, though! This story is about to start getting juicer in the next few chapters.**

* * *

The airport is really stuffy and I am required to wait for my escort to the palace. It's only been about thirty minutes since my flight arrived early, but yet it's felt like hours. I'm so anxious and so excited that I can't stop tapping my foot. By now I'm tired of staring at the wall so I take out my camera and shift through random family photos. Mom and I at the zoo, Mom and I at the carnival, and Mom and I holding our pet dog.

Suddenly, my camera starts beeping and I realize that it's running out of battery. I sift through my backpack in search of the cord. Ah, here it is! Thank goodness, because I don't know what I'd do without being able to snap pictures everywhere. I smile, remembering how that's exactly what I'll be doing at the palace.

Right when I'm about to plug my camera into the wall, an older man in a black suit and tie walks in holding a sign reading "Barracks" I sigh and pick up my backpack. There was no reason for me to have to pack extra things because I brought nothing else with me to Illea.

The chauffeur and I walk out through the airport and out to a black town car. I get in the backseat and wait as he buckles up and begins driving.

"I'm very sorry for the wait Miss Barracks, "he states.

"Its fine, sir, I'm just glad to be here."

He stiffens and doesn't continue on the conversation. Not a very talkative person I'm guessing.

Not five minutes later, our town car has pulled in through the gates of the royal palace. I'm mesmerized. My jaw drops at the beautiful light yellow architecture that curves and flows so perfectly. Little squirrels skitter around searching for nuts. Butterflies hover over brightly colored flowers. It's like something out of a fairytale and is so much better in person.

The car parks in front of a small door and the chauffeur gets out of the car and escorts me inside. To my surprise, Queen Amberly is standing right outside the door with a huge smile on her face. I quickly curtsey before speaking.

"Thank you very much Queen Amberly. I am very grateful for you allowing me to stay here at your beautiful palace," I recite. Queen Amberly is worth a thousand curtsies just to see in person.

"Oh, there is no need to sound so formal. Your time here might be tedious but I'm sure you will have a great time with the girls. Tonight you are invited to dinner along with my family and the other 12 photographers. There, you will be filled in by Silvia on your work, "She smiles again and I smile back.

A short and pudgy girl about 20 walks around the corner. She has dark brown hair and a very beautiful face.

"Hello, Sky," she says, "I'm your maid, Sarah. Allow me to take you to your room. "She smiles at me. I guess a lot of people have things to smile about at the palace.

She gesture to follow her and so I do. Queen Amberly says, "See you at dinner, Sky," as we walk down the hallway and to a staircase. I realize I'll be living on floor one since I'm a worker instead of floor two where the Selection girls stay. That's cool, though, because then I get to see all the behind-the-scenes stuff of the Selection.

After going down a long tiled hall we reach my room, #144. Sarah and I go in. It's much smaller than how America described her room, but I know it'll be fine since there is simply a dresser, bedside table, mirror, and bed, and small closet. There isn't a bathroom, I notice, but I guess there's a communal one. There must be a lot of workers to keep this castle up and running.

Sarah opens some drawers in the dresser and points some things out.

"Here's your underwear, your socks, your belts, your shorts, and toiletries. All of your shirts, pants, and skirts are in the closet along with your shoes. There is also a few dresses in case of parties. Normally, you will just wear a t-shirt with a thigh-length skirt to most occasions unless it is too hot or cold. I'm warning you, everything is black so if we ever have an event in the garden you will get very much overheated."

So everything is black, huh? No more frilly pink skirts and stylish jeans for me. But who cares what I wear? I'm at the freakin' palace where the selection is going to happen!

I drop my backpack next to the bedside table and Sarah exits, warning me that there is only thirty minutes till dinner.

She closes the door behind her and I fall back into the bed. The covers smell faintly like tulips. I lay here for a few minutes before jumping up and putting some of the black clothes on. I realize there is a headband with a simple black flower on it on the dresser so I put that on, too. Next, I look in the mirror and admire my new attire. The t-shirt is right fitting and the skirt matches it quite well. I tuck the shirt into the skirt and enjoy how although the clothes is simple, they still look pretty good.

There's a small alarm clock on the bedside table and I take a look. 5:50. I have ten minutes to go upstairs and find my way to the dining room. Before exiting into the hall, I put on some flats with a black bow on top and walk to the door. There was no makeup in the toiletries bag and I don't care because I usually don't wear makeup.

There is nobody in the hall so I have a scandalous idea. Okay, not really scandalous, but it will be lots of fun.

I run down the hallway with my hands up in the air feeling like I'm flying until I run into somebody coming around the corner. We meet with an "oof". Embarrassingly, I stumble onto my bottom. Looking up, I realize it's only Sarah and heave out a sigh of relief. My face is red and she gives me a weird look.

"Look, I understand the halls are great and all, but you probably shouldn't go running down them," she states with a bemused look on her face.

I half-heartedly laugh as she helps me up. She then leads me up the stairs a level and off into a large hallway. On the left, there are some grand doors which open to the dining room. There's already five other people dressed in black sitting down. At the head of the table is Queen Amberly, Silvia, and some other guy, but no Prince Maxon. Disappointment fills me up a little bit but I know that I will see him very soon.

I sit in a chair along the middle of the U-shaped table ensemble. Other photographers file into the other chairs until there are 12 of us. About half of us are girls. Silvia begins to speak once everyone is situated.

"Hello all of you. Being here means you have been selected to take photos for the Selection. Here is the deal. Each of you will be assigned to three girls except one of you who gets two. Your job is to take as many photos as you can and rifle through the bad ones. We will be releasing these photos onto live T.V. and into calendars. I expect you all to take lots of pictures but respect the Girls personal privacy."

She looks at all of us but somehow it feels like her stare reaches only me. This girl has skills in intimidation.

Queen Amberly stands up to speak. "I have assigned each of you your girls. Once you return to your rooms there will be a slip of paper with their names and basic information. Until the girls arrive on Friday you are allowed to sleep in till 8 but will be expected to come to all basic gatherings such as dinner. This will allow you time to practice. Also, in your room, you will find a computer and professional quality camera. If you break a camera, it is alright, but just remember they are expensive and too many mishaps may end up termination."

This here is why Queen Amberly is indeed, a queen. She is oh so sweet but can be very serious when required of her. I love her so much already.

"Now," she continues, "you may eat." She now has a soft look on her face and glances in my direction. I see her eyes brighten and I feel all warm and cozy inside. I would do anything to help the Queen be happy.

Servers come out with our plates of food. Every person has a serving of green beans and steak. Freakin' steak! I keep my manners but still eat it quickly. The steak is juicy and tender. Perfect.

I didn't pay any attention to the people sitting next to me until one guy taps my shoulder.

"What? " I reply a little too sharply. How dare he distract me from my steak?

He puts his hands up in defense. His brown hair and blue eyes shine as he smirks. "Hey, I just wanted to introduce myself! I'm Damian, and you are?"

"Sky, and sorry, I just really like steak."

"Oh yeah, no problem. It's hard to deny a big piece of meat."

A horrid look consumes my face as Damian smacks himself in the forehead.

"Oh my gosh, I did not mean it that way! I'm such an idiot." He continues to mumble idiot over and over to himself. The corners of my lips quirk up and I stifle a laugh.

"It's fine, haha. Anyways, how old are you?"

"17 and a half, you?

"I'm almost seventeen, two months to go."

A loud smacking noise draws our attention to the front of the room. The Queen says goodbye before exiting with the random man. Silvia sighs and begins to speak.

"I absolutely hate that I have to say this, but no fraternizing with anyone of the palace. That includes the Royal Family, the Selection girls, and all permanent staff. Being in an intimate situation with one of these people will be considered treason and get you executed."

I realize she said "permanent staff" nothing about us photographers that don't live here. Maybe there is romantic hope for me after all in this story, err, life of mine.

Silvia clears her throat. "Also, there is absolutely no going outside the palace unless escorted by guards with my or one of the Royal's permission. Although the palace is generally Rebel free they manage to get inside the grounds sometimes, so be aware. Now, you may go and look at your computers and cameras. You will be summoned tomorrow morning for activities."

All of us simultaneously stand up and begin walking towards the door. I accidently step on Damian's heals and he looks at me with a questioning look. I just raise my arms as if to say "Sorry, bro. Didn't mean it." He nods his head with a smirk and turns around. We all go separate ways to our rooms at one point.

On the bedside table in my room is a little note. I open it eagerly and nearly scream.

**America Singer from Carolina, Five**

**Celeste Newsome from Clermont, Two**

**Sosie Keeper from Yukon, Four**

Being with Celeste will be a pain in the ass for a long while but she will get better. But, oh my, America Singer! I get to be around her all the time and take pictures of her! I know the last girl gets eliminated the first day so she shouldn't be an issue.

I set down the piece of paper and scream into a pillow. This is going to be the best thing. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome my lovelies to chapter 5! HERE WE GO! IT IS TIME AT LAST! (You'll see what I mean)**

** Theoneforever: Thank you very much! I try my best ;)**

** PurpleFreak43099 Thanks! I will keep updating regularly :D**

**Anyways….Read on!**

* * *

After three weeks of taking tons of photos of the royal family and random people, not including Maxon who seems to be in hiding, it is_ the_ day. The last week has been lots of "don't do this" and "this is off limits" from Silvia. There was funny conversations with Damian and girl-gossip sessions with Sarah. It's surprisingly hard not to talk about the future of the selection with her since I know it all.

It's weird to think that right now all of the selected are getting prepared in the women's room. I'm in a daze of non-belief. Us photographers don't get to take pictures of the girls until later tonight at dinner. The makeup transformation is only for the special photographers. I thought we were the special photographers, but whatever.

Another amazing thing is that one of Damian's girls is Kriss, so I know he will be here a long time just like I will.

My foot starts tapping on the floor of my room. My computer sits on the floor next to my camera. I have completely mastered the use of the editing software and can expertly maneuver the clunky camera around now.

Suddenly, a small beeping noise comes from my bedside drawer, I look inside and there is some sort of phone device for receiving texts. There's a text from Silvia to all of the photographers telling us to be up in thirty minutes to the dining room. I'm so eager that I throw on some shoes, grab my camera, and head out the door. I don't carry my backpack with me everywhere now, it stays hidden in my closet behind a few black dresses.

After walking upstairs I stop in front of the women's room and I can hear voices chattering. I slightly creek open the door and see heads pop up from behind a couch watching The Report on the T.V. It's the part where America is greeting with fans and I quickly close the door and walk back downstairs, not wanting to be seen yet. A lecture from Silvia about privacy doesn't suit my fancy.

Once downstairs, instead of veering off into the long hall that harbors my room I walk straight through some double doors into the cafeteria. A lot of maids are bouncing excitedly, giddy from the arrival of the selected I suppose. Damian spots me and walks over. He sits down across from me and he looks a bit excited, but certainly not as excited as me.

"You look like you are going to burst out into a display of rainbows and unicorns, Sky," he laughs.

"Hey, if you were a girl and got to watch first-hand the competition for Prince Perfection's hand you would probably be excited to watch as well." I realize that I just called the prince perfect. Oops.

"Well, my dear, I can assure you that there is at least one other man that has a much higher amount of perfection," Damian tries to do a posh British accent and smirks. Of course, he's joking around that it's him.

"We'll see about that." I wink at him and he stifles a laugh.

Sarah speed walks over to our table and sits next to me. She and I blab about the Selection while Damian adds random snide remarks. Soon enough, I look at the time on the mini-phone and it's three minutes till the time we are supposed to be in the dining room. Damian and I get up, I wave to Sarah before the two of us walk upstairs.

We all file up against the side walls of the dining room once up there. It takes a few minutes but at last, the Selection girls enter. I easily spot America with her red hair and Sosie with her blond dyed hair. I don't see Celeste yet, but I certainly don't need to. Her snooty face is right in my head already.

There is no Prince Maxon but that's okay because America is here! She sits down on my side of the U-shaped table. I get my camera ready and snap a picture of her sitting down. She looks graceful even though she keeps her head down. There isn't any good opportunities for pictures because she keeps her face hidden the entire time. I understand, the girls think she is the favorite. Oh, if only they knew.

I'm nearly hyperventilating. America is here. I'm here with America. America and I are at the Palace. Tonight America well meet Maxon and insult him in the garden, ooooh.

Soon enough dinner is over. Nothing really interested happened at all, only a bunch of gossip from the girls. Marlee is a little chatter box and I love that about her. I wish she was my other girl, not Celeste. I don't want to have to experience Celeste's death. Well, I may not have to, it depends how long I'm here for. Will I be here that long? Am I even going back?

Damian and I meet up in the hallway and walk down to the cafeteria, eat some food, and stand up to leave. We walk together out through the doors and back into the hallway. Girls on one side, boys on the other. Before parting ways, he quickly leans in and presses a light kiss to my cheek, and then quickly walks to his room. I stand stunned for a moment. Wow. The ghost of his kiss lingers on my cheek.

Once in my room, I get ready for bed and tuck myself under the covers. My mind is surprisingly not obsessing over the Selection, but on Damian's light kiss. I'm surprised he ran off right after, I always saw him as really confident. Apparently every boy has their soft and shy side.

My thoughts swirl together as my mind whirlpools off to a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter is here for your reading pleasure. I hope it suits your fancy.**

**Now, read on to the future!**

* * *

The next evening there are twenty-seven girls left in the Selection. As I remember, Maxon made quick work of elimination, but I don't blame him. Thirty-five is a lot of girls to be looking into.

So, apparently as more girls get eliminated the photographers get moved around a bit. I still have America and Celeste, but no longer Sosie keeper. I guess I didn't get to keep her. I'm glad for that, though, because three girls were quite overwhelming, and I think whoever made the changes understood that. More good news is that Damian still has Kriss, which is awesome.

Although Damian kissed my cheek yesterday, it doesn't mean I'm going to rush into things. I'm no idiot and don't want to get my heart broken. Of course I still like Damian, but it's only been a week and I want to be careful. It's going to be hard to not throw caution to the wind.

What's awesome, though, is that some of us photographers get to watch America's date with Maxon, at a distance of course. I'm one of them, obviously, because America is my girl. My girl, who is going to knee a prince in the groin.

Right now I'm walking through the halls in my black outfit towards the garden. Once there, I see that Princes Maxon and America are already there, chitchatting before the actual walk. I join the group of about four other photographers and then we are off. America and Maxon are obviously joking around judging by the way she laughs and how Maxon chuckles. Soon they transition to what I know is family talk.

Maxon turns around and notices us photographers and shoos us away. Everybody sighs collectively except for me. I decide since America is my girl I'll continue to follow, but from about a block away. The cameras are able to zoom in for a reason.

They don't notice me following them and I feel like I am kind of intruding on their private walk. I snap a few photos before sitting on a stone bench. There is a small indent in the dirt and I realize this must be where America ran to last night. Again, I can't believe I'm here in the same Palace with her.

After about fifteen minutes I assume that the Prince and Princess, I mean America who isn't a Princess yet, are now far away from me. I set down my camera on the bench and spin around with my arms out. The feeling is lovely and I don't stop until somebody grabs my hand. I let out an "eek!" noise before looking to see who it is.

A guard with orange hair and a sly look on his face stands there. I don't trust him since I've never even seen him before. The way he is looking at me makes me feel really uncomfortable.

"I don't think you should be out here doing that, "he says, but by the sound of his voice I can tell he is anything but serious.

"Yes, I will be going inside now." I turn to grab my camera when he grabs my hand. Not again!

"We wouldn't want anyone to hear of this, would we?"

"I think I can handle myself, now if you would please let go of me."

He seems to mull this over before letting go of my hand and shrugging his shoulder in a "why not" kind of way. I grab my camera and rush out of the garden and into the hall. I don't ever want to see that guard again, but I have a feeling this is not over.

* * *

Day three of the Selection is up and running. It's only morning and I'm sitting with Damian and eating some dry pancakes. The food for the Selected and the royals is much better, but I have no complaints.

Down in the cafeteria the maids, the guards, the chefs, and any other staff eat food and chatter about random things, I do a quick scan to make sure Creepy-Guard isn't anywhere near me. Thankfully, I don't spot him and continue to eat.

Damian clears is throat to get my attention.

"What do ya want?" I ask half-playfully.

"I'm just curious as to why you look so pale,"

"Well thanks!" I say sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I meant. You look pale as if something is wrong. Are you ok?" Genuine concern clouds his face I feel kind of bad. There are two reasons why I'm not feeling so hot. One of the reasons is Creepy-Guard, another is that I know there is a Northern Rebel attack today. I shouldn't be worried considering none of them get into the grounds but I'm still feeling uneasy. Death isn't something I like to ever think about.

"It's nothing, I think I've caught a cold." He gives me look like he knows I'm lying, but decides to dismiss it. We continue eating out food when Sarah and a guard rush into the room. Sarah looks frantic.

"Rebels," she screams, "everybody into the kitchen!"

We all file into the large kitchen and somebody closes and locks the doors from the cafeteria. This is ridiculous! We don't get a safe room? We have to just wait here and hope to god nobody would look into the totally obvious kitchen? I'm appalled by the lack of safety for staff members. It makes me angry. Angry enough to stupidly attempt to kid the nearest cupboard.

I let out a brief cry of pain. A lot of people stare at me with concerned and disapproving looks. My cheeks heat up and I sit down on the floor like everybody else. I stare down until Damian shuffles his way across a few people to get closer.

"You okay?" he whispers.

"Yeah, I just kind of hurt my toes."

"Okay then," he looks confused so I elaborate.

"I'm just pissed at how unsafe we have it during attacks. Shouldn't we get a secret hiding room instead of in the Damn kitchen?"

He nods his head thoughtfully. "Yeah, it is stupid. Any of us could easily be hurt."

"Don't worry. None of us are going to get hurt today."

"How would you know?" an angry looking lady demands.

"If people were looking to hurt us then we would probably have been found already," I lie. At least that kind of makes sense.

She sighs. "I guess you are right."

We shift back into silence as the minutes pass by. Maybe not all parts of this adventure of mine are all that great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for uploading this kinda late. I've been really tied up with school and other activities. All I want to do is sit here, read, and write all day but that is not possible. Thank you for still supporting this series! I love you all and hope you enjoy the story so far. Also, do you like the new cover? :)****  
**

**-Sky**

* * *

Silvia tells me that she is very impressed with my work so far. I do a good job of weeding out all the bad photos and getting amazing angles on America when she isn't looking (she really hates cameras). I wish I could talk to her but I'm totally fine with just pictures. For now.

There's already a camera set up with a simple white backdrop. All the girls are sitting a little ways away from the camera in this big room. I stand next to the photographer and wait for the first girls to walk up. I get lots of good angles.

Girl after girl walks up and takes an array of photos with the Prince. Celeste is particularly annoying as she puts her hand on Maxon's chest and does other ludicrous things. Most of the pictures on my camera rom the past weeks are of Celeste because she likes having the pictures taken. On several occasions she has said things like: "Camera midget, take some pictures." In a really sharp and hateful voice. She will then proceed to make sultry poses as I snap photos. Way too many times have a seen more of Celeste than I would ever want to. I know I'm short, but being 5'5 and 90 pounds doesn't make me a midget!

At long last, America walks up. Her and the Prince start making calm and comfortable poses. An official looking man comes up and whispers to Maxon. "12 dead" is the only thing I can make out. The two of them go back to posing and I take as many pictures as I can. Once she is done, everyone exits the room. I stay for a few minutes before exiting the room and wandering the halls. Silvia gave me the afternoon off, but what else do I have to do beside take photos?

Damian is what I have to do. All I want to do is be around him all day. I make my way back through the halls and daydream about him. We have been really busy lately and haven't had time to talk. It's not until I bump into somebody that I snap out of my daydream.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy. Here, let me pick that up for you, " I babble as I bend down and pick up a piece of paper. I read it and gasp

_Prince Maxon_

_Tugging my ear. Whenever._

I look up and see Prince Maxon looking at me with a concerned face, but I can tell that he's already seen America because he seems calmed.

"P-prince Maxon?" I ask.

"Yes?"

I just stare like I can't believe it. I'm standing right in front of Maxon. Regardless, he was only a few feet away from me earlier for the photo shoot but that was different. Now he is right here in front of me.

"Is America okay?" I ask to change the subject. A confused look goes on his face. Oh crap! I shouldn't know about that.

I try to cover for myself. "I'm her photographer, Sky. I don't get many pictures of her because she hates photos but I saw you two hugging. I'm so sorry to have intruded I didn't stay long and took no pictures."

His face relaxes and he puts his hand out for me to grab. He hoists me up and I can't help but notice his firm grasp.

I look at my camera and there's a crack in the lens. A stifled noise comes from my throat and Maxon looks at me funny.

"Are you alright, Sky?" he politely asks.

He just said my name. I'm making such a fool of myself. "I just broke the camera lens and now Silvia is going to be so angry, I just-"

"Don't worry. I can fix that for you." He gestures for me to follow and so I do. We come up to a door and he slips inside. Presumably this is his room. I'm closer to his room than any of the other girls have probably been. Wow.

After about five minutes he walks back out. "Sorry for the wait, it was quite tricky finding the correct lens"

"I can imagine. If it's even a millimeter off it just doesn't work," I respond.

He smiles and then gets a look on his face like he's discovered that he is supposed to be else ware. He abandons his formality for a second.

"I must go," he states before stumbling down the hallway. Jeeze, what's got him all flustered? Maybe he's got an important meeting.

I meander my way back through the halls and pass the dining room. I peek inside and Maxon is giving his little speech on how he is cutting the money given to the girl's families. So this is what he was late for.

I make my way down the hall and finally downstairs. A smirking face greets me and I smile. Damian and his perfect lips with perfect brown hair smile back at me. His black shirt for today is a bit thinner than usual and I can see the faint outline of his muscles. I just realized I've been standing here staring at him. Oh gosh.

"You like what you see?" he asks me. I gasp and turn around so he doesn't see me blush. He grabs my shoulder and spins me around. My heartbeat is in my ears and I can feel the adrenaline rush through my body. He wouldn't kiss me here in the middle of the hallway, no way.

Or would he?

His face leans towards mine and I don't stop him. Suddenly, he grabs me hand, backs up a bit, and places a delicate kiss onto my wrist. What a tease.

He walks with attitude down the hall and turns back so that he can give me a dazzlingly mischievous smile. I smile a bit myself before walking down the hallway and into my room. I have a lot of photos to sift through tonight, and a lot of thoughts to swamp my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonight is the Report where all of the girls speak with Gavril one on one for the entire country to watch. I know America isn't looking forward to it but I sure am. All of us have off for the weekend and we get special seating for the show.

I walk determinately down the hall after having dropped my camera and pager off down in my room. There is no way I'm going to miss even a minute of the report. America will be saying exactly what happened on that first night with Maxon. The thought is so funny I have to stop in the hallway for a moment to silently laugh.

And then I remember. Tonight, Miss America Singer and Princes Maxon Screave will be having their first kiss. Maxon's first ever kiss. I envy their romance but yet am glad I don't have to deal with any Aspens in my life. Sheesh.

Soon enough I am sat down staring at the two chairs in which Gavril and the other girls will be sitting. Our seats are closer up than I thought, right in the third row. The Selection girls file in and I see Celeste maliciously grab America and hide behind a corner. She is trying to strip America of her dress, but that will fail, so it's all good.

The Report starts at last and Maxon comes out first. Announcement time.

"Good evening, ladies," he sings while smiling. The entire audience, including me, and the Selection girls smile back.

"Just so you know, I'll be giving a brief announcement and then introducing Gavril. It'll be a nice change; he's always introducing me!" The entire audience laughs and then Maxon continues the announcement. Afterwards, the girls start coming up, starting with Celeste. I actually close my eyes so I don't have to watch her. It's helpful to know that she gets nice but for now I can't stand her at all.

A tap on the shoulder brings my eyes up to a girl photographer sitting next to me. She has blonde curly hair in the style of a bob, and she is extremely tall. Her face portrays that she is even giddier than I am about all of this.

"Why are your eyes closed? Are you ok?" Her brown eyes widen and she reminds me of a little girl.

"I just can't stand that Celeste chick. She's one of my girls and always calls me a midget, "I reply.

"I know right! She is so not fab. What a bitch, and hey, you're not that short!"

"Says the girl who's a head taller than me."

"Whatev! Who is your other girl, or girls? I have Elise and Tiny."

"I have America," I state.

"OOOOH! She's like, his favorite, right?" she squeals excitedly. I guess everyone so far is pulling for America. I mean, how could they not? She is as real as it gets here in the Selection and some people really like that, including Maxon.

"I don't know, but I guess we will find out!" I give her a mischievous look before turning around.

"I'm Wandra, by the way."

"I'm Sky."

"I love your name!" she happily replies.

"Thanks, yours is really cool, too!"

We stop talking and focus back on the girls. Whenever somebody says something funny or weird, we give each other this look and it's just way too funny. I know this girl and I are going to be good friends.

America is called up to the microphone and my eyes go to tunnel vision. This is going to be juicy.

She is wearing her shimmering red dress and I can see Maxon's mouth almost watering. Boys will be boys, no matter how old or how royal.

The host initiates conversation about America's name before getting to the good part.

"You're stubborn, then? Have a bit of a temper?" Gavril slyly asks.

"Sometimes." America replies. Maxon has a look of amusement on his face similar to mine. This is hilarious.

"If you have a temper, would you happen to be the one who yelled at our prince?"

"Yes, it was me," she replies, "And right now, my mother is having a heart attack."

Maxon yells out to Gavril that she should tell the whole story, and so she does. The blush creeps up on her face rather noticeably and doesn't retract until she is done with the interview and sitting down. That was so worth waiting the other hour and a half to hear.

Wandra and I walk out the hall and out separate ways. Like normal, I meander through the halls and dilly-dally. Why rush to my room instead of enjoy my time at the palace?

I'm walking around when a stern female voice calls my way.

"What are you doing in the halls," an angry Celeste with a blue dress angrily questions.

It's hard to keep my temper under control. "Just walking to my sleeping quarters, ma'am." I have to be polite so that she doesn't report me to Silvia. Now, _that _could be potentially bad.

A look of hatred crosses her face before her hand flies towards me and slaps my cheek. Hard. I cry out as she turns and leaves with an arrogant swoosh in her step. If I could I would so…

"Are you alright?" A concerned-looking America asks me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just, urm, ran into the wall," dang, it's hard to lie to America. She totally knows I'm not telling the truth.

"What really happened?" she asks, suspicious. This right here is the real America, so I decide I'll be real with her.

"Celeste slapped me." She gasps and I continue, "She has an awful temper and after today I'm sure she's not all too happy. I'm her photographer and she needed somebody to vent her anger onto. "

"How do you know what happened today?" she asks sternly.

"Well, she must have been really upset that you out shown everybody, including herself. Also, I should probably mention that I'm your photographer, Sky. Don't worry I never take pictures when you are having private moments and I'm only there at some of the meals and the repot. I would hate to intrude on you and I know how you hate cameras," I babble, trying to cover for myself. I regret saying that I know how she hates cameras but she dismisses it. She must think that's obvious about her.

"I'm really sorry that she did that to you, Sky. Some girls say that she hits her maids and I guess they are right," she thinks for a moment, "you don't seem like the kind of girl that would invade my privacy. I hope that we can be friends."

"Absolutely!" America? Me? Friends? My dreams are coming true.

"Anyways, it's getting late. I best be going. Maybe we could talk some time?" she suggests.

"Sure thing, Lady America. I will see you soon."

America starts walking down the halls and turns back with a fierce look on her face. "Don't ever call me that again."

I nod my head and giggle to myself. Despite the cruelty of Celeste, my days will remain awesome as long as I have America, which will be for a long time.

* * *

**I'm going to write these blurbs after the chapter now so that I can talk about what you just read, I've seen a lot of other people do it and it seems like a good idea. **

**Do you notice how there has been a lot of smiling going on since chapter #1? Do you think that possibly foreshadows how there might not be very happy times very soon? Well, you'll just have to see in the next few chapters….**


	9. Chapter 9

The clock ticks as the Selected eat their breakfast. My own stomach growls and I try my hardest to silence it. I get to eat right after they finish. Too bad they eat so damn slow. America is sitting there eating slower than when she first came to the palace. She knows a bit of table manners now, and that will help her when she is queen.

Silvia makes an announcement that there will be a ball soon with some distant relatives of the Royal family and many other important people. All of the Selected are to wear their finest dresses and are supposed to be planning this thing. Yikes, I'd hate for that to be my job.

At last, the girls finish their food and file out. We photographers are asked to stay behind. Lecture time.

"As you know, this will be an important event. You will be required to wear the black dresses that have always been in your closets," Silvia explains.

"Now you may go. Keep up the good work," she dismisses us and we all file out into the hallway. I get a little bit excited for the ball. Hopefully it will be a lot of fun despite hauling around my chunky camera.

A swoosh of darkness catches my eye and I turn around to see the source. Damian stands there a few feet away from me with an Amazon girl with jet black hair. He has his hand wrapper around her shoulder. He leans in to kiss her and I've seen enough. Why would he even pretend to like me? Does he not see me here?

I don't really care as I stumble down the hallway and to my room. My body falls back into the bed and I sigh. No tears come to my eyes because it isn't necessary. I've only known this guy for a few weeks. I barely even know him at all. He never explicitly said he didn't have a girlfriend, I just assumed. What an idiot I was.

A knock on the door catches my attention and I ask who it is. Without further permission, Sarah barges into my room.

"What's going on?" she demands.

"Damian's an ass-hole."

"Yeah, he is. I saw him with that Miranda girl and knew something was up. Are you upset?"

I think for a moment before replying with the truth, "Honestly, no. I didn't know him well, he was just a hot body. I'm over it. Seriously."

She nods her head because she knows it's true. Sarah and her brown hair can tell a lie from anywhere.

"Well, just so you know, a few of us maids and a few of you photographers are going to sneak up onto the roof tonight. Yeah, I know it's a bad idea, but what's the worst that can happen? They can't fire us all."

I quickly agree to come. I need more friends now that Damian has ditched me. Sarah and Wandra are great and all, but if I'm going to be staying here (which I hope I will) I need to make some alliances. Friendship is necessary.

A few hours later, I'm exiting the communal bathroom feeling freshened up, that's what a simple face wash will do for you.

I head out into the hallway and into the cafeteria where about twenty people are conglomerating. I join them with snickers and gossip before we all make our way up to the roof. A series of stairways and dark halls surround us. The pitter patter of our feet creates a bit of noise and I'm surprised the guards aren't coming. Maybe they are in on it, too.

At last, we exit through a doorway at the top of some stairs onto the roof. The moon is covered by clouds so that only the city lights keep the night from being too dark. I sit on a little box-thing and close my eyes. A slight breeze brushes past me and I shiver. The fresh air feels great and I appreciate the chance to go outside during the night instead of a daytime garden walk.

I open my eyes and the lights from the city are beautiful. They twinkle like stars but there are millions of them. Each twinkling light knows a story. It's magnificent how simple things can mean so much. Stars, the sky, heck! Even a measly stop sign has a story of its own.

I feel the presence of somebody behind me. They grab my hand and I turn to smack it away when I notice it's Wandra. Her curly hair bounces as she sits next to me. Her head rests on my shoulder but I leave it there despite the uncomfortableness. Friends are soooo much better than boyfriends. The only thing a boyfriend is good for is kissing, which is totally unnecessary.

Another presence sits on my other side and I assume it's Sarah, but nope. It's Damian, of course. Wandra doesn't seem to know what he did so she gets up to leave us alone. I frown at her obliviousness but don't blame her.

Damian reaches towards my face and I softly paw it away with my hand. He looks confused for a moment before an evil smirk crosses his face. He grabs my elbow, turns me around, and then kisses me. Hard.

I do not reciprocate. Instead, I stand up, push him off of me, and slap his face. Hard. He stumbles back and I can see the surprise on his face.

"Remember that the next time you try anything," I snarl.

"Sky, what's wrong?" he pleads.

"Oh, you well know what's wrong, snuggling up to another girl. I realize I never really liked you, just the thought of you. Get away from me, " I fiercely say.

"No, really, she is just my uhh, Cousin!"

"You are pathetic," I sharply state before walking back down the stairs. Alone.

The halls twist and turn and I'm confused. No, lost, I'm hopefully lost. I'm not scared though, because a guard will eventually find me and take me back down. It will be fine. The hallways aren't creepy at all, no way. I'm totally safe.

Almost instantly, I see the suit of a guard patrolling. He turns his face to me and I wave before freezing. The guard has orange hair, a face full of freckles, and a sickening smile on his face. It's Creepy-Guard. I turn to run back the way I came from but another force stops me. It's the girl Damian was ogling earlier, Miranda. Creepy-Guard grabs me and picks me up. Darn me for being so small. I kick and scream but he covers my mouth and squeezes tighter. I can barely breathe.

We come to a wall where Miranda types a code into a little keypad. It opens up and we go inside. I'm dropped onto the cold concrete and the door closes. I assume this is a safe-room. I guess it's not so safe anymore.

Bile rises in my throat as Miranda leaves with a swoosh of her hips, leaving me alone with Creepy-Guard. He smirks at me and comes closer. He pulls a piece of rope out from a corner and binds my hands. I am so screwed. I am going to die. This is the end.

I close my eyes and kick him in the crotch area forcefully. He leans over and grabs his precious area whilst I attempt to find the switch to let me out of this treacherous room, but to no avail. Creepy-Guard grabs my hips and I wince, remembering my previous encounter. This one is far more precarious. I'm doomed.

I'm forced to spin around when he grabs my hands. He places a kiss to one palm and I convulse. This was never supposed to happen. I'm inside a book of wonderful things and I'm caught up in the worst of it all.

Soon, he's kissing my neck and I kick some more. I squirm and try to escape when the door slides open again. Creepy-Guard drops me and my head smacks on the floor. Fireworks crackle before my eyes but I manage to stay awake. My vision is blurred and I can hear a voice yelling.

"What are you doing to her!" The voice yells.

"Just enjoying the captured. Seriously, nothing's wrong. I wasn't going to do anything to her." Yeah right.

"Don't touch her. I'll handle this."

Strong arms close around me and I can't handle it anymore. My eyelids flutter shut and my head lolls back. Darkness engulfs me.

* * *

**Hello, and thank you for reading this next addition. In this story I'm embodying some of my fears. Since I am so small, if I were to ever be captured fighting would be futile. My best defense is my piercing scream.**

**On a bright note, I'm finally caught up in school! I have more time to write songs, read, and make stories, YAY!**

**My goal is to update 2-3 times a week. I hope I can keep that up!**

**Ilona18- Thank you so much for the review. My plan for Damian all along wasn't for her to get attached. More will be revealed in the next chapter! Also, the issue with the " "s and it's without the apostrophes is Microsoft Word messing with my writing. I try to fix it when I can but its always screwing my punctuation up. (Get it, my "its" didn't have an apostrophe :P) **

**PurpleFreak43099- Thanks! I'm planning to write a book someday and I'm practicing my writing here first.**

**theoneforever- I wouldn't say my writing is artistic but I do hope my writing style isn't annoying. This is all words and creative ideas from my brain 3**

**Stay tuned for the next episode of : A Selection Photographer! Next up, Sky realizes things. Yup, that's all. We don't want to spoil it for you.**

**I love you all, keep reviewing (if you want)**

**~Sky**


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT: Dustin's name has been changed to Austin. This is to keep out any confusion because I made a mistake by making two guy character's names start with D. If this is your first time reading this chapter, don't you worry! Austin is Austin :D.**

**If there is any confusion feel free to PM me :)**

* * *

My eyes feel like they have been glued shut. I'm far too tired right now to even attempt to open them. The air around me smells of dirt and wood. My body is lying on what feels like a highly uncomfortable cot and scratchy blanket. I have a blaring headache that doesn't seem to go away. A pair of fingers brushes my face and I bolt upright, my eyes painfully flying open. In front of me on the cot sits a guy about my age with black hair all over the place with a single red streak in the mass. His eyes are like a mirror with their intense darkness.

"We're surprised you woke up so early, Sky," he says slowly. My head is still pounding and I just woke up so comprehension is hard.

"What do you want?" I ask sharply. This man knows my name and I am clearly not at home or in the palace anymore. I'm just pissed off.

"I was just checking up on you, I'm sure this new situation is quite, urm, different for you." I take a look around and see that I am in a small brown room with only a cot, a long mirror against a wall, and a small window with warped glass that I can't see out of. My panic begins to build.

"Oh, yes, it's quite different, being ripped away from my comfy accommodations at the palace and nearly being raped by Creepy-Guard." A look of confusion crosses his face before realization hits him.

"Jenson, I gave him a big reprimanding after that. He was supposed to not hurt or scare you any more than necessary."

I'm nearly shaking with anger and panic now. "Yeah, of course, because being willing to hurt or scare me at all isn't bad enough!" I scoff and turn my head towards the wall.

"You'll understand soon, all of this is being done for a good purpose. We aren't like the rebels." He piques my interest by saying that and I turn back to face him. Who are these people if not the rebels?

"All will be revealed soon," he continues, "just sit tight for now. A non-Jenson guard will take you to the ladies room." He waggles his eyebrows and I scoff. This is not a time for jokes.

He stands up and walks through the door before looking back at me. "I'm Austin, by the way," he says with a smirk and walks out, closing the door behind him. Damn boys and their oh-so-hot smirks.

I am then left alone in this damp room with nothing but silence to keep me company. I check the door and it is indeed locked. I then see how big the window is but there is no way in hell I'd fit though that, even with my small figure.

I look in the mirror and take account of what I look like. My black outfit has dust all over and my gold/light brown hair is a rat's nest. My fingers comb through my hair over and over and I manage to fix it up a little, but the snarls and knots don't go away. My hazel eyes look extremely normal for everything that has been going on. My lips are chapped and there is dirt under my fingernails.

A knock on the door causes me to jump.

"I'm here to take you to the bathroom if you want. I've unlocked the door so come on out," a young voice penetrates through the door.

Considering I actually have to go pretty bad and would love to wash my face, I comply and slowly open the door. A small boy about age 12 with sandy colored hair stands there. He is wearing a suit that is way too large to fit him. There is a smile on his face like him getting me out of my room was a valiant feat. I can't help but smile as well at the way his dimples show.

"Follow me, ma'am, and please do not attempt to flee. There are guards stationed at ever exit and your escape attempt would be futile," the little boy says seriously and I can't help but let out a small laugh. He gives me a weird look and I drop my smile to appease him.

We walk through a series of underground tunnels and a lot of people give me weird looks. Most of them are wearing casual clothes such as jeans and a T-shirt. The only exception is the guards that appear every once in a while.

The little boy continues until stopping in front of a small door with a piece of paper taped on reading: "Girls". I enter and lock the door behind me. I'm in a small room similar to the one I was previously in. The difference is that in here there is a sink, toilet, and shower in this one. In the sink, there is a zip lock baggie with my name on it. There is a toothbrush, flip hairbrush, a bar of soap, and other toiletries inside it. I get to work with getting myself cleaned up. I have no idea what's going to happen next but I do know that I want to be clean.

Soon, I hear the little boy yell though the door, "It's been ten minutes, come on out!" I gather my little baggie and exit the restroom. My mind momentarily shuts down when I see two identical looking boys standing there. The little boy from earlier is still here with his guard outfit on. Besides him is a nearly identical little boy with gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm Jared," the guard-clothed boy says.

"And I'm Logan," the other pipes up.

"I'm here to take you to Commerce Hall," Jared states.

"No, I am here to take you to Commerce Hall," Logan, the other one, says.

"Austin told me-"

"No, he told me!" Logan yells.

"Why don't you both take me to this Commerce Hall place?" I suggest. The two look at each other and shrug before walking on. I follow closely as we again wind through the tunnels.

We enter into a cafeteria-like room. Apparently this is their "Commerce Hall". It's definitely not as fancy as it sounded.

I see Austin sitting on a table in the middle besides a middle aged Asian guy. The twins lead me over there and I sit without instruction.

"Thanks for escorting her, guys," Austin praises with mischief in his eyes. The boys both beam before walking over to sit at another table with some more young children. I turn around and then stare at the table. These guys are looking at me intently and it's making me uncomfortable. I'm sitting here in an unknown place with unknown people with unknown intentions.

"So," the Asian guy says, "this is the famous Sky." I shift and divert my eyes back to the table. My hair swims in my face but I leave it there. The panic slowly seeps in again because of the slimy way he said that.

"Gen, stop. She's scared, ok? I know you hate all palace people but this is not okay." Austin stares at him coldly.

Gen continues, "Just to clear up, we are in no way the rebels. We do not infiltrate the castle and harm others. Our only goal is to abolish the cast system without causing too much havoc." My thoughts race. It's so pointless, all of these rebels, even if they say they are not, wanting to get rid of the castes. America is going to take care of that and everything will be all right, but these people don't know that. I can't tell them, they would think I was crazy.

Austin decides to speak again, "We have a plan. We won't make you do anything if you don't want to. You'll be able to integrate into our life-style, others have done it before." So they've kidnapped other people. Great.

"Our plan," he continues, "is to broadcast workers from the palace saying the truth about the castes on live television. Hopefully this will make the Richies realize the issues with their 'perfect' system."

"And if I refuse to help?" I question.

Gen grips the table and leans forwards, "You are not leaving here and you will absolutely help. You will become the pretty little princess you've always wanted to be." He nearly spits in my face and I lean back as far as I can, stricken. He said "you" with clear malice in his voice. I momentarily fear for my life.

Austin looks ready to kill. "No, we will _not _force you to do anything. It's your choice and nobody here will hurt you," he states sternly. Yeah, I believe that Austin won't let me get hurt, but I'm not so sure about Gen, he's pretty scary.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Austin softens and asks. I agree and we stand to leave. All eyes are on us and I look down at the floor. Their probing looks are awful. I hate being the center of attention like this.

We go back through the halls and into what is now my room. I sit on the bed and to my surprise, Austin sits next to me. He's about a foot away on the bed, as to not invade my personal space.

"I'm really sorry about Gen. He used to live in the eighth caste when his parents got killed. He made this whole place with good intentions but he isn't the most, well, kind person you could say." I grunt in acknowledgement.

I stay silent as he gets up without a word and leaves. I don't hear a lock being closed and assume that he's allowing me free reign of the place. As free as I can get with having been kidnapped and forced to stay. This isn't going to be fun at all.

* * *

**Hi, I know this chapter wasn't very exciting but I needed to get some info out. It gets really interesting next chapter, I promise ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT: Dustin's name has been changed to Austin! It was too confusing for myself and others to have two guy characters have such similar sounding names. So now, Dustin is Austin. Different name, same person. Dustin no longer exists anywhere in this story. To those of you who haven't met a Dustin, don't you worry! Austin is Austin :D**

**If you are confused at all feel free to send me a PM :)**

* * *

After the adrenaline of yesterday wore off I realized that my underground room is too cold for my liking. In fact, this entire underground community is too cold. The only places I have been so far are the bathrooms and the Commerce hall, but they were both of an unacceptable temperature.

I have no idea what to think of their plan. There is no part of me that wants to be broadcasted on television illegally to tell the country that they are doing it all wrong. It would be okay to say no if I didn't have a feeling that Gen would wreak his revenge on me if I didn't agree.

A small wall-clock was fixed to the wall in my room in order for me to keep track of time. Right now it is 12:00, about lunch time. I'll only leave my room when somebody comes to get me because I am less than motivated. I have never been that hungry due to my small stomach.

As if the universe heard my thoughts, a knock on the door occurs. Before exiting I inspect my new outfit in the mirror. They insisted that I shouldn't be wearing my palace photographer clothes so they gave me a pair of too-tight jeans and a dark blue, long sleeved shirt.

I open the door and to my surprise Austin stands there instead of Logan or Jared. The twins had brought me a simple breakfast of a bagel this morning so that I wouldn't have to go to the Commerce hall yet. That was okay with me because I'd like to avoid ever seeing Gen again.

Austin gives me a simple smile but he looks tired. His eyes are bright, though, as he looks at me. He gestures for me to follow him and so I do. The two of us meander through the dank hallways until we stop at a steel door. We both enter and I see two chairs sitting there, one with straps on the arms. This is an interrogation room. Immediately I turn to leave when Austin speaks up.

"Gen pretty much ordered me to interrogate you about the palace. I think that's pretty ridiculous but he's in a bad enough mood already, so we will be eating our breakfast in here," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

I look at him questionably before tentatively entering the room. I take the chair without the straps just in case. Austin leaves briefly before returning with two sandwiches. He hands me one and we nom away.

"Has this room ever been used before?" I question.

"Only once, and I'm pretty sure you won't feel empathy for the person experiencing it." He rolls his eyes.

"And who was that?" I ask. I'm pretty sure anybody who has had to go through the terror of an investigation would have been pretty terrified.

"Jenson." Well, I'd care about anybody but him.

We sit in silence for a while when Austin pulls out a bag of chips. He opens it with a "pop" and tilts the bag over in an offering. I take a few chips and go back to eating.

"You really don't have to worry. Nobody has ever been hurt here besides little kid's injuries and stubbed toes. Fighting hardly ever breaks out and when it does the situation is taken under control immediately," Austin takes on a serious tone. I feel a little better knowing that security is good here but I am still quite terrified. It's what's expected of a girl who has been kidnapped.

I lift my eyes up and catch him staring at me like a little school-boy with a crush. I quickly divert my eyes back to my food. Why does his hair have to look so good? I want to be done with boys after Damian but it isn't that easy. I'm hopeless.

I've finished my sandwich and handful of chips. Austin has also finished his sandwich and handful of chips.

He stands up and I do the same. As we are walking out the door I feel his arm brush against of mine and shivers ensue in that spot. I take off running down the hall and somehow find my way back to my room. I don't look back and I know Austin must be confused. There's no way I'm letting some guy get me all frazzled. No way I'm going to let some guy hit on me, especially after one day. I'm going to stick to my motto that it takes a long time to get into someone and much longer to love someone.

I lay on my bed and drift off into a nap, for what else is there to do whilst trapped underground with boys and creepy old men?

* * *

Staring at the mirror, wall clock, or highly warped window doesn't help, I miss the comfort of the palace so badly. I miss the comforting feeling of my backpack on my shoulder. I miss the Selection.

This makes me wonder, what have they done now that I'm gone? Did they just replace me and forget, or are they looking for me? Do they even care? It seems like Queen Amberly would.

But whatever, I'm trapped down here and can't do anything.

This is when I decide that I probably need to get some exercise. I was getting plenty from running around the palace taking photos of Celeste and America, but not I'm just sitting here all day moping.

I stand up and walk out through the door. A nice little walk to the Commerce hall and back may be exactly what I need. Hey, maybe I'll even see one of the twins. They seem like energetic kids and I sure need some energy right now.

Whilst walking through the halls, I see the exact reason that I didn't want to come out in the first place. Gen and his scowled face of wrinkles walk over. His glare is frightening and I start to walk faster but feel his hand on my shoulder, spinning me around. He just stands there breathing heavily like I've done something atrocious and must be punished. I keep a poker face as he talks.

"How did your interrogation with Austin go?" he asks, but by the tone of his voice I'm pretty sure he knows we didn't do an interrogation.

"Just fine, sir," I say as politely as I can.

"Good, keep up the good work," he says. I can tell he means quite the opposite of my having done good work. He's trying to pressure me to do something, probably speak against Illea on television.

As he walks away I heave a sigh of relief.

Soon I'm in the cafeteria, err, Commerce Hall and I spot the kids. I also spot Austin, but I ignore him and go sit with the children. They all seem so energetic despite being underground without sunlight. I wonder if they ever get to go play outside.

Logan and Jared are happy to have me sitting with them. I hear a few of the little girls taunting the two of them about having a crush on me. I laugh to myself a little bit and join in their in conversation, diverting it over to a topic about the food here. They complain about there not being enough sugar and I complain jokingly right along with them. I think that I like sitting here with little kids more than I ever would sitting with guys my own age. The only thing that would make this conversation better would be Wandra and Sarah. I miss them, too.

Soon, dinner is server and all the kids quiet as they chow down. Tonight the food is chicken strips with mashed potatoes. I take a sip of my grape juice and feel it fizz on my tongue. The food here isn't any worse than the worker's food at the castle. Neither are that bad at all.

It makes me wonder how they manage to have all the luxuries down here. You'd think that living in a secret underground tunnel system would require scrounging for food and trying to keep the rats away.

I feel a presence and turn around. Austin stands there with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Later tonight the majority of the population of Sapura will be attending a meeting. Gen and I will be leading it, "he stiffens for a moment after mentioning Gen.

"Anyways, it won't be that bad. It's just a meeting for voting on activities to be run down here." I'm not sure if he means extracurricular activities or job-activities. I don't bother asking as I'll find out later.

"Okay," I reply.

"You and I are due for another 'interrogation' right about now," Austin says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and follow him out of the room. The kids at the table don't seem to understand based upon the confused looks on their faces.

We reach the interrogation room and both sit down in the chairs. Again, I choose the one without straps.

"Where are you from?" I ask Austin. Curiosity seems to be getting the better of me nowadays.

"I used to be a six. My father died when I was three and my mom fled not long after. My older brother had to take care of me," Austin elaborates further than I had asked, not that I mind. It's enough for me to just stare into his pitch black eyes intently as he talks.

"How about you, Sky?" he asks, curious.

I swallow, not sure if I want to have to lie to him, too.

Austin says, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. I know you've only known me for two days. I wouldn't be talking to myself either."

"No, no it's fine. It's just, umm, my parents disappeared a few months ago. My little sister ran away because she missed them so I followed her. It was hopeless and I couldn't find her. I ended up having to sleep in an alley way, where," I start to sweat, "I was chased by a thug and was luckily found by a police officer."

"How did you end up being a photographer for the Selection?" he asks.

"Well, it ends up the wife of the police officer who saved me was one of the girls in King Clarkson's selection. She called Queen Amberly and told her that I needed a place to stay at since I was homeless, and mentioned that I liked photography. So here I am."

"I mean, was."

"You look upset." Austin states,

This gets me angry. "Well no freakin' durr! I was only taken away from the comfort of the palace and doing my favorite thing in the world down to this underground cave system to do something I don't want to do!" My voice rises as I continue, "If you really cared anything about my safety then you would put me back! I know Gen hates me and will do anything to get what he wants."

"You know we can't let you back up. Nobody can know of this. We aren't hurting anybody and we aren't going to ever breach the castle," Austin explains, a bit frustrated and angry with himself it seems.

"Well, I'm glad _you're _assured. Gen seems to be the one in charge and I'm pretty sure he'll do and get anything he wants."

A flash of horror crosses his face so fast that most people wouldn't notice, but I do.

He steels himself and sets his jaw tight. "I will not let him."

Suddenly, I start feeling kind of woozy. With as much strength as I can muster, I stand up, and exit the door. Damian looks like he's about to say something but I just march out. I need to lie down. Now.

I speed walk through the halls and eventually get to my room where I plop down on my bed. Hurried thoughts run through mind of Gen, Austin, and for a quick second, Damian. I wonder briefly what happened to him.

I start to feel better after a few minutes and actually star to feel light. It's not Austin's fault that Gen is evil. Austin is trying to help me be safe from Gen.

A smile crosses on my face as I think of that signature smirk of his. Now I'm sitting up and shaking with excitement. Maybe Austin likes me!

I look at the clock and see it's eight at night. Dizziness erupts in my head but it's ok. Everything's okay. No, everything's amazing.

A knock on the door grabs my attention. Somebody lets themselves in and I can't help but look at his muscular arms. A little giggle escapes me as he walks over to my bed and sits extremely close. He looks amazing and I just want to kiss him. Suddenly, I start sweating.

It's too damn hot in this room. But not hotter than Damian, here. My Damian, the photographer from the castle.

"Damian, we've gotta get outta here. It's so freakin hot!" I exclaim. He gives me a surprised look before grabbing my hand and taking us out of my room. He drags me though a few hallways until we come across a steel door, the interrogation room. As we go in I notice some black-haired chick staring at us. Damian lets us into the room and locks the door once we are inside.

"Are you okay, Sky?" He looks genuinely concerned.

"The only way I could feel any better than I do now is if you got rid of this," I say, pointing to the space between us and putting on a devious smile. He looks conflicted but I can tell his decision is already made.

Damian grabs my hips and pulls me to him gently. He stares at me for a moment before bringing his lips to mine. He kisses me tentatively as I wrap my legs around his waist and grab his face with my hands to deepen the kiss. My hair falls in front of my eyes but I don't dare take my hand off his beautiful face to swipe it away.

My temperature rises way up high from the intensity of the kiss and feel of Damian's skin against mine. His hands run up and down my body. Crackles ignite in me as our lips meet each other. Damian is such an amazing kisser. I love Damian.

Soon, I'm pulling at the hem of his shirt and lifting it up and over his head. I'm shaking from excitement and I think he can feel it. He breaks the kiss for a moment to breathe.

"I want you so bad, Sky, but this can't happen," he states in a husky voice. I shiver and bring my lips back to his. He's pushing me away and stars begin to dance in front of my eyes. My limbs feel weak and it's suddenly hard to hold my head up. Everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dustin's name has been changed to Austin because it was too confusing for the readers and myself to have two guy characters have such similar names. I would suggest re-reading chapters 10 and 11 to get used to it but you don't have to. To those who haven't met a Dustin, don't you worry, Austin is Austin :D**

**If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM :)**

* * *

My head as foggy as my eyes slowly open. The brown walls of my room look as if they are waving. My body is aching and me head is pounding. I hear somebody take a breath and turn my head to the side. There sits one of the twins, either Jared or Logan, sitting on a metal foldable chair. He looks relieved to see that I'm awake.

"You're awake!" he puts a huge grin on his face.

"What happened?" I ask groggily. Everything's a bit blurry and I don't feel right.

"I don't know, but Logan and I were told to watch you as you sleep," he says happily. I assume it's Jared due to his reference to Logan, his twin.

I close my eyes and open them again. Everything is a little less blurry but not by much. Hopefully it will be better once I'm fully alert.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I ask.

"Only the night, it's ten in the morning right now." What happened last night? I try to remember what went on and why I feel like such crap but I can't do it. Right now it's just too hard to focus.

"Do you want me to escort you to the bathroom?" Jared asks.

"No thanks, I think I've got it." I'm pretty sure I can walk to the bathroom easily on my own this time.

Jared gets up and leaves, closing the door gently behind him. I close my eyes and loll off into sleep again.

I lift my head up after what feels like minutes. My head is pounding a bit less and I really need to use the restroom. Carefully, I get up and check my appearance in the mirror. My hair is matted, my lips are chapped, and I'm wearing some really baggy pajamas that are sagging. I hike them up and grab my Ziploc baggie before exiting my room.

I manage to find my way to the girl's bathroom and decide it's about time I take a shower. After stripping my clothes I step in. The water is cold but I don't mind. It feels nice against my hot skin and I enjoy the feeling of being clean again.

Afterwards, I get myself ready and am finally feeling really good. My golden hair is shiny again and the glow has returned a bit to my hazel eyes. I leave the bathroom and wander my way over to the Commerce Hall. Everybody stares at me as I walk in. They all have grim looks on their faces so I sit down at a table alone. People go back to their conversations as I twiddle my thumbs blank mindedly. What did I do wrong?

My head doesn't snap back up until I hear a cart rolling into the room. On the cart is a small T.V. that looks to be 100 years old. Somebody clicks a button and it spurs to life. I gasp when I see what's on it.

A concerned looking Gavril sits in a chair next to Queen Amberly, who also looks concerned. A news headline rolls at the bottom of the screen saying: "Three photographers gone missing a few nights ago in the palace."

A picture of Damian, Miranda, and I flashes on screen. Staff have most likely gone missing before, what makes us so special?

Gavril speaks up, "Although there was no rebel attack on the palace, three photographers have simultaneously gone missing. What do you think of this, Queen Amberly?"

"It hurts me to say this, but I believe that at least one of these three may have been a rebel themselves. It is of no worry, of course, because the security protecting the girls in the Selection is quite high. Search parties have been sent looking for these three. They will be found and brought back into our custody," Queen Amberly explains. It irritates me a bit that they only bump up security for the girls in the selection and don't pay extra concern to the staff. It most likely isn't Queen Amberly's fault but it still irritates me.

The screen slips over to a newscaster in the palace. The writing on the screen reads: "Stay tuned to find out which of the girls Prince Maxon is loving!"

The T.V. clicks off and all eyes fall on me. Damian and Miranda are nowhere to be seen. I don't blame them for hiding, this is excruciating.

Damian. Damian is here underground, too. I kissed Damian last night. Why did I do that?

All of the stares are too much for me so I get up and leave the room. I wander the halls aimlessly to try to clear my head. Around one corner, a figure appears and my jaw nearly drops open. It's Austin. Austin wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. I start blushing madly as I take in his figure, thin but muscular. His black hair is down for once due to being wet. Austin blushes as well before talking.

"Uhm, just give me a moment and I'll, t-take you back to your room," he stutters before ducking into a doorway. He comes out a minute later fully clothed and normal-looking. His cheeks are still tinted pink but are not nearly as red as a few minutes ago.

We walk through the halls back to my room and I start to feel really embarrassed that I'm still wearing these baggy pajamas. The pants have started to hang low on my hips, thus explaining Austin's blushing.

"Are you okay?" he eventually asks me as we near my room. I nod my head before replying.

"I feel fine now, but what the heck happened?" I ask. Austin's eyes harden and he closes his hands into fists.

"Most likely somebody drugged your drink. It wasn't till Damian came to us in the meeting that we found you out cold on the floor of the interrogation room," Austin says coldly. The way he pronounces Damian's name makes me think that he might know what we did. I hope he doesn't know, I'm already ashamed enough.

"Nothing you did that night was your fault," he continues, confirming my suspicion.

"I-I didn't want to."

"Seriously, Sky, it's no big deal. I wouldn't be so upset if it weren't for the reason you did kiss him was that you were drugged." It's like a slap to the face to hear him say the word "kiss". I can't believe I kissed Damian. Guilt stirs up in my stomach, but for what reason I know not.

The rest of the walk is silent as we eventually make it to my room. I walk inside whilst Austin stays outside the door.

"By the way," he says, "you've been assigned to kitchen duty. You'll start tomorrow morning at seven."

Seven, seriously? That means I have to wake up at six. Ugh. I'm guessing I'll have to help cook breakfast, more ugh. I'm a sucky cook.

Austin leaves and silently closes the door behind him, leaving me alone again with my vividly depressing thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days of cleaning dishes. Three days of wishing I were at the palace. Three days of being pissed off that I'm being forced to stay and clean dishes instead of living my dream by taking photographs for the Selection.

But whatever.

Kitchen duty ended up with being me cleaning dishes all day long instead of actually cooking. The only good thing about this is that I get to hang out with the twins all day, who also have kitchen duty. We mop the floors together and get pruned hands together from constantly washing. I've noticed that Logan has a bit of a southern accent whilst Jared does not. It's not very noticeable but after having spent three days with them, I've figured it out.

Another thing I've figured out is that there is a gym down here. There are so many halls and rooms that I had to explore. The gym is more of a weight room, with bench presses and weights. Not much, but I'm fine with it because I need to stay active somehow outside of work.

A tug on my shirt grabs my attention.

"It's time for break, Sky," Logan announces. I heave a sigh of relief and take off my apron. Washing dishes is _so _not fun.

I exit the kitchen into the dining room and then leave into the halls. My goal is to make myself stronger so that I can protect myself, and the only way to do that is to work out. It's not exactly fun, but it distracts my thoughts so that I don't think of certain things. Such as Damian, or Austin.

While winding my way to the gym, I hear raised voices coming from behind a door. I quietly lean against it and listen in. My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes.

"I know you have feeling for Damian but this is unacceptable!" A furious Gen yells.

A feminine voice, sounding suspiciously like Miranda, says, "It's fine, though, because it worked out. They got close! Really, I'm sorry."

"That doesn't excuse what you did!" Gen yells.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't you dare interfere again!"

I hear somebody getting up and I run through the halls away from that door. Soon I reach the gym and settle with some simple weight lifting.

What were they talking about? It sounded like Miranda did something Gen really didn't like. My mind can't help but wander to the whole drugging situation, but there is no way to know for sure. I'm just going to have to deal with the fact that somebody down here drugged me for some nefarious purpose.

An hour and a half of weight lifting and bench pressing later, it's time for kitchen duty. Again. I'll be helping set up for dinner, just like I have these last few days. It hasn't been long, but I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to handle being forced to stay here.

After coming back to the kitchen, I get back to work. Clean the dishes, mop the floor, prepare the plates. I mindlessly do my work until it is finally time to eat. My back is starting to get really sore from having worked out and hunching over dishes all day. Once I sit at one of the tables to eat, the twins flock over and situate themselves on either side of me.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" I ask.

"Because you're our friend!" Jared exclaims. Logan nods his head eagerly in agreement.

"Fair enough," I state. No disagreeing with that logic, I've come to really enjoy their company. They lift my spirits and distracts me from hindering thoughts.

Dinner is soon served, and I dig in. The twins both stare at their food and don't eat any.

"You have more chicken than I do," Logan squeaks.

"No, you do!" Jared counters.

"Uh, uh!"

"Yea, huh!"

"Umm, guys," I say, "is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes!" They both say together. This twin stuff can be a little creepy at times but otherwise it's hilarious. They bicker over every little thing like it's a huge deal. Maybe that's what it's like having siblings, but I wouldn't know. My whole life I have been a single child.

They continue to bicker until Austin seat himself in front of us. I haven't talked to him much at all since a few days ago. The whole Damian kissing thing is too weird.

The twins don't bicker any more. Down here, in Sapura, Austin is kind of the leader. Well, besides Gen that is.

I'm not sure what to say to him, so Austin and I eat in silence. Jared and Logan make cheesy jokes which keeps the atmosphere from being awkward.

"Sky, put up your hand!" Jared orders. I do as he says and lift my hand up. He presses his own, smaller, hand up to my own. Surprisingly, mine is only a little larger. I've always had small hands.

"Me too!" Logan exclaims before pressing his hand to my own. His is the same size as Jared's unsurprisingly.

"Now Austin," Logan suggests. Austin smiles and puts his own hand up. Both of the twins take their turn and put their hands up. They are so tiny compared to Austin's large hand.

"Sky and Austin," Jared commands. I shrug and hold my hand up and wait. Austin hesitates before putting his up to my own. He's able to curl the top of his fingers over mine. My hand is so delicate compared. The warmth of his palm is comforting and although it's only a simple touch, I don't want it to stop.

The boys look at us, fascinated by our hand sizes. I don't really get how that can be interesting, but little kids are easily impressed.

We both put our hands down and I miss the warmth of his touch. I can tell he feels the same by the way he massages his palm nervously.

A bell rings, signaling dinner is over. I stand up to go start cleaning dishes and gasp. My back hurts far worse than I had initially thought. For a moment I just stand there. I shouldn't have worked myself so hard, and now I'm facing the consequences.

"Are you all right?" Austin asks, concerned.

"No, I'm, I'm fine. I'm just sore, seriously," I explain. Austin doesn't look too convinced.

I start walking and think I must have actually pulled a muscle. It hurts pretty bad to twist my back. I've done this before, and it only lasted for about a day, so I'll be better by this time tomorrow. For now I'll just have to deal with it.

Austin notices me having trouble and comes up behind me. He grips my arm carefully and brings me out of the Commerce hall and to my room. I don't complain because I know that I won't be much help in the kitchen like this. We reach my room and he wordlessly helps me into the bed. I probably could have got in myself but Austin's touch is comforting.

"It's only a pulled muscle, it'll feel better tomorrow," I say, trying to get Austin to stop worrying.

"I've pulled a few muscles myself, so I know how much it hurts that first day. You're off kitchen duty for the night, get some rest. Okay?" he says.

"Yea, thank you Austin," I say sincerely.

"No problem," he says, brushing it off.

He stares at me for a moment as if he is thinking before retreating out of the room. He softly closes the door after looking away.

I dwindle off into a light sleep, trying not to think of everything that's happened.

* * *

I've been awake for a while. It's still night time, 12:01 according to my wall clock. I woke up an hour ago and haven't been able to fall asleep since. I'm too tired to think but too awake to fall asleep.

I'm suddenly alert when my door slowly opens. Fear spikes up in my stomach. I jump up, grab the mirror from against the wall, and hold it up in a swinging position. Creepy-Guard Jenson is not going to get me this time.

To my surprise, a confused Austin is in the doorway. He motions quietly at me to set the mirror down and so I do. He grabs my hand then leads me into the halls. We walk for quite a while until we reach a door.

"I have a surprise for you," he says with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I'm utterly confused. What possible surprise could there be for me down here?

He opens the door and a blast of humidly warm air goes into my face. I look around in the dimly lit room and can hear bubbling water. In the back is large hole in the ground with water inside. A hot tub.

"How?" I ask.

"This part our underground system is over a natural hot spring. It's like the hot-springs in Iceland except underground."

I stand there astonished. So there is something good in this bleak cave system?

I'm guessing we will be getting in it. But there is an issue, I don't have a swimsuit.

"Umm, Austin, I don't have a swimsuit," I nervously state.

"Gotcha covered!" he says while throwing me a white T-shit. A white one? Seriously? Good thing it's dark in here.

"Turn around," I command. Austin looks flustered before turning to face the wall. I strip off my clothes and put the big T-shirt on over my underwear.

"Let's get in," Austin suggests. We both slip into the hot tub and I gasp. It's really hot, but feels amazing on my sore back. I slowly lower myself in and sit on a carved out bench. Austin sits on the opposite side of the hot tub. My toes experience an extreme burning sensation before getting used to it. My feet and hands are normally always cold.

"This is amazing," I exclaim. Austin looks happy that I'm enjoying it.

"Yea, I thought it would help your back. We don't usually take people down here, but I made an exception." An exception. For me.

My eyes had been focused on his face and crazy hair, but now they lower down to his chest. He's well defined but not overly bulky. I feel Austin's eyes on my face and look up, embarrassed. He'd noticed me staring at his chest. Awkward.

To avoid any more of that weirdness, I close my eyes and focus on my breathing.

"How are you doing down here in Sapura?" Austin asks.

"Fine, but I would much rather be at the palace," I state. There is no way for me to not be bitter about having been stolen away and scared really badly.

He looks at me intently before speaking again.

"I'm really sorry about keeping you here, and I mean it. I wish that you hadn't been taken," he may be lying about that last part, because if I hadn't been taken then he wouldn't have met me.

I think for a moment.

"Why do you do it, then? Why do you take people from the palace?" I question.

Austin sighs, "If it can keep millions of people from starving, then I'll very well do it. Something needs to be fixed, and soon." He's right about that,

"Well, what if the new queen from the Selection will fix it?"

"It's not likely, most of them will just follow with what's previously set up and won't fight to make changes. Our only hope would be for America, but we can't even be sure of her. She might not win and if she did we don't know if changes would be made."

His logic is really good, but that doesn't change that taking people is wrong.

I get an idea. "What if there was a high chance America could win? What if there was somebody that knows her well to make sure she would change the caste system?"

"What are you getting at?" Austin asks.

"I am, or was, America's photographer. She and I are friends and I'm around a lot. I see the way her and Maxon look at each other, and don't tell anyone, but they've kissed."

"He's kissed a few of them, that doesn't mean anything."

"She was his first," I explain, "and they have a close connection, a better connection than any of the other girls. There is an amazing chance that they will end up together."

"And if they don't?" Austin asks.

"We'll figure something out." Austin doesn't seem to mind that idea by the way he is looking at me. I slip further down into the hot tub, signaling that this conversation is over. Instead of thinking about the selection, I think about myself. There is no way I'm going to be kept down here together forever, because the Selection will end and America will be the princess. These thoughts calm me. I may be able to go back to the palace and live my dream.

Or maybe I'll be sent back to the normal world.

The water ripples and I look to the left to see that Austin has situated himself next to me, about a foot away. I don't question it and just let the nearness of him comfort me.

He shifts and adrenaline spikes up in my stomach. I feel him grab my hand and don't resist. His fingers curl around my own and I internally sigh.

"I wanted to feel what I felt at dinner, your hand against mine," Austin says quietly. I stay silent and just stare at our hands for a moment, basking in the feeling.

I raise my head and meet his eyes. We stare for a long while, still holding hands. I wish life could always be like this amazing, this perfect.

He leans over and whispers in my ear, "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you no matter how much it takes."

He didn't say much, but my heartbeat comes faster and faster.

"Thank you," I whisper back.

I lean closer and put my head on his shoulder. We stay like that for a long time, and I hope I never have to get out of this magical hot tub. Maybe there is hope for me in this inconvenient situation. Maybe I'll have a chance at real love.

* * *

**Hi guys and thank you so much for reading this far! You have no idea how grateful I am for your reviews and follows.**

**I have a task for you readers. I'm in desperate need of ship names for the characters. Sky/Damian and Sky/Austin. The user who makes the best sounding one(s) will get a character in the story! This will be announced in a few chapters, so get creative! Bonus points for saying who you like more :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Last night, after getting out of the hot tub, I was quite tired, so Austin carried me back to my room. I felt like a princess as he held me bridal-style. About halfway through the walk, I fell asleep in his arms and now can only faintly remember him slipping me into my bed. What a perfect night.

It's lunch time and I continue to shovel food into my face. Before taking a sip of my milk, I smell it. There's no way I'm taking a chance at what happened that one night with Damian. I don't enjoy being drugged.

Speaking about Damian, he's started to come back to lunch. He sits with Miranda on the opposite side of the Commerce Hall as me. I see them talk and feel the slightest pang of jealously, which is stupid. Austin is sitting next to me, also chowing down on his food. The twins sit on the other side of the table, causing endless amusement.

I wish that during our meals I didn't feel Damian's eyes on me, it dredges up the weirdness that was us kissing and I highly want to forget about that. He has Miranda, and I'm pretty sure I have Austin.

"You okay, Sky?" Austin asks, concerned.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, just spacing out."

"Well," Austin says, his voice becoming excited, "I've been pulling some string and might be able to transfer you over to a different job that isn't kitchen cleaning." I give him a surprised look as the twins look exasperated.

"No way!" the twins both exclaim.

"We can't do kitchen work without Sky!" Jared states, a frown forming on his twelve year old face.

"You did it without her before," Austin says.

"But it was sooooooooo boring," Logan adds.

"Don't worry guys, I appreciate you wanting to be with me and I'll still see you lots, I'm sure. I'll visit you in the kitchen," I say, "Austin, what might my job be?"

He looks to think for a moment. "We have masks and hoods so you could be disguised."

"You're point?" I question. What's he getting at?

"The food doesn't just magically occur here, every once in while we have to make a supplies run. And by every once in a while, I mean once a week. There are several different jobs within that, but you get the main idea."

"So we go and steal food is what you are saying?" That is not something I want to be a part of at all. Bad idea.

"Heck no! We have a reliable source. Every week we take some trucks to deposit all of our trash and then gather the new supplies. Food, to paper, you name it," he states. I'm confused because I don't understand who would willingly give these "not rebels" supplies.

"What part would I play in this?" I question.

"There's quite a few jobs including mapping routes, carrying supplies, collecting trash, and more. I think you would make a good lookout, because I can see you calculating your surroundings." I'd never really thought I was very calculating, but I do tend to pay attention to detail. So does he, apparently, considering he noticed me noticing things.

"Deal," I state unequivocally. Anything would be better than kitchen duty. Well, anything but cleaning the toilets, uck.

"Great!" He puts on a huge smile. The twins still look devastated, but they will probably get over it.

"What do I do when not out getting supplies?" I question.

He looks guilty. "You will still do kitchen duty sometimes, but not all the time. Some time of yours will be devoted to training."

"Training for what?" I thought there was no fighting down here.

"Just in case, because you never know. I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing you could protect yourself." He's right. I can't handle any more Creepy-Guard instances. It would be awesome if I could kick ass.

The bell rings signaling that lunch is over. I go to work on kitchen duty when Austin grabs my arm to stop me.

"Your first training session can be now, if you want," he suggests.

"Yes, please!" I say. Learning to kick ass versus kitchen duty, it's obvious which one I choose.

He smirks. "Okay, there are already some gym clothes in your room. Meet me in the gym once you are done."

I quickly rush to my room, throw on the new clothes, and exit the room. I'm wearing a black sports bra and pink shorts (thank gosh! I was on a pink deficiency).

Once I enter the gym, I see that a mat has been laid out on the floor. Austin stands on the middle of it, stretching. I join him. I see him snatching glances at my chest area and try to ignore it. Boys will be boys, and it's not like there is anything spectacular there.

"Don't you have better things to do than stay here and train with me?" I question.

"There's nothing I could do that's better than being around you," he smoothly replies. My cheeks color and I turn away so he can't see it. I know I've failed because I can hear him chuckling.

After a few minutes of stretching, Austin instructs me to stand on one side of the mat and he stands on the other.

"Come at me," he demands.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I said, come at me. I need to see where we need to start."

After putting my golden hair into a ponytail, I tentatively come towards him and throw a weak punch.

"You aren't going to hurt me Sky, don't hold back. Try again."

I do as he says, and come in quick, avoiding a grab he makes at me. My fist collides with his stomach and I gasp, pulling my throbbing hand away. His stomach is hard.

I'm embarrassed that I suck so much at fighting. I've never done it before but have indeed fantasized about kicking some bad-guy butt.

"Try using your elbows and knees, you're very bony so those areas will you help you the most in causing pain," Austin suggests.

Again, I come at him, this time throwing my elbow into the side of his stomach. I see him make a little grimace and feel a bit proud.

We continue to fight for a while and I continue to humiliate myself. Austin doesn't judge, though. He knows I've never had fighting experience. A small nerd girl usually isn't into karate.

A bell rings, signaling it's dinner time. The fighting has really taken a toll on my body and I crave the hot tub, but that's not going to happen. I'm pretty sure it was a one-time thing. Special.

"Nice work," Austin states.

"Yeah right, I suck, and we both know it." I wish he wouldn't humor me.

"No, you just haven't learned how to use your body for defense. Don't worry, you'll be pro someday," he encourages with a smirk. Yeah, someday, years and years from now.

* * *

A few days of fighting practice later, my body is starting to get used to the constant work out. I'm hardly any better than I was a few days ago at defense, but whatever.

It's the end of one of our training sessions right now. Austin says he has some business to take care of and will see me at dinner. I stay in the gym, stretching, as he leaves. I wonder about when the next supply run will happen and where we will go. Who's their source and how will our trucks not be noticed?

I'm bended over, touching my toes, when a figure walks into the room. Gen. I quickly get up and move for the door and he blocks it. Crap. I don't want to be anywhere near this creepy Asian dude.

"Have you made a decision?" Gen asks coldly.

"What?" I question.

"Are you going to greatly help us and the nation by allowing us to broadcast you on the Report?"

"No," I state. It's pointless, and I don't want my friends in the castle to hate me for it. What's the issue if one girl doesn't agree?

"Are you sure?" he asks slyly.

"Yes, I am."

I start to push past him towards the door when his hand encloses around my wrist in an iron grip.

"I don't think you are," Gen says. I turn to elbow him when he grabs my other arm. He's surprisingly strong for an older guy.

Fear starts to grip me. Is this man insane?

"I believe, Sky, that there is something we both want. I know you know what I want, and I know what you want."

"Which is?" I ask, baffled.

"Safety." Safety? Really?

"I have safety. I don't care if you harm me." That is kind of a lie, but all he can do is physically hurt me. I can handle that. I hope.

A sickening smile breaks onto his face. "What about Damian's safety?"

"I don't care about Damian."

He can tell I'm lying but continues on. "Then how about Austin's safety?"

"You wouldn't!" I gasp.

"Oh, yes, I would." He quickly releases me and sharply punches me in the stomach. I fall to the ground but quickly get up. I can feel the bruise already forming on the side of my stomach area. Great.

"Think about it," he snarls, before leaving the room. I stand there, dazed. Will I do the television thing? Does it really matter?

* * *

**Hello! The contest for best ship names for Damian/Sky and Austin/Sky is still going on. Get creative! I may pick another winner who has the most hilarious name combinations to get a minor character in my story, so keep submitting even if they sound really weird. The winner(s) will be announced in the next update.**

**I haven't been focusing on this story so much because I have been writing slews of original work on fictionpress. The link is in my profile if you want to check me out (or you can just look up sky reads books at Fictionpress ).**

**I'm thinking that every monday I will update. For some reason last week when I updated on monday I got a ton of views on tuesday, so it's worth a try. I love you all, thank you for reviewing and showing support :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I grunt as I slam to the ground, and suddenly he's grabbing me tightly.

"You okay, Sky?" Austin asks. It's been a few days of fight practice and a few days of my being frightened of Gen. He has yet to threaten me again, but I have no doubts that he will.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's about time I take a break, though. Lunch is almost ready." I've gotten a bit better at fighting with my hours of training with Austin, and he doesn't have to go _as _easy on me anymore.

He shrugs his shoulders and helps me get up.

As I walk to the door, my shirt pulls up, revealing the bruise Gen gave me. For the past few days I have been wearing shirts instead of a sports bra so that Austin wouldn't see it. All though it has lightened up a lot, it's still noticeable when no shirt is covering it.

"Did I do this?" he asks, his face turning white.

"N-no no, you didn't. I promise," I state shakily.

"Then who did?" he asks angrily, looking ready to pound whoever would lay a finger on my body.

"A wall," I lie, putting on a fake smile. Austin looks convinced as he lets out a sigh and smiles back. Good, Austin can't know. I can't let him get hurt.

Austin speaks, "So, as you might've heard, tonight is this week's supply run. You'll ride in the last truck so you can hop out once everyone else is in and take watch. You'll be outfitted with some new clothes in case somebody notices you. We'll be in One territory."

One territory? Who is supplying us?

"Alright," I answer, still befuddled. I guess the answer to my questions will be revealed tonight.

* * *

Our group of about 30 people finally enters into a large open space after having walked through the tunnels for thirty minutes. We are in a large green hanger with about three semis lined up. The semis are all white and dingy-looking, like most other vehicles on the road in Illea.

For each truck, ten of us climb aboard. I sit in the back with almost everyone else. A whole bunch of garbage bags in boxes accompany us.

It's awkward for me to get comfortable due to my wearing a dress. Since I'm the lookout, just in case somebody sees me, I'm wearing a servant's dress. It's white and simple, also much shorter than I feel comfortable having it be. The plan is that if somebody spots and questions me, I'm to say that I am new to these living quarters and have lost my way.

I have yet to know whose living quarters that is.

Once the truck starts to move, a girl with sandy colored hair up in a ponytail shifts over to me. She's wearing a large baggy T-shirt and is holding a small box which she sets on the ground and opens. Inside is an array of face-paints and makeup, for me I presume. I can't be recognized, yet. She looks at me for a moment and bites her lip, thinking. Next, she pulls out some skin-colored cream.

"Hey, I'm Abigail, and I'll be doin' your makeup," she explains in a heavy Texan accent. I nod my head, signaling for her to get to work. She begins to apply different things to my face, being careful to not slather it everywhere when the truck hits a bump or hole.

The semi stops, and all the people in the back of the truck, not including Abigail and myself, hop out. It appears to me that we are at some large dump site. A putrid smell invades my nose as the garbage bags are one by one taken out of the crates and thrown onto the massive pile of trash. The landscape around the dump is desolate with a sparse amount of plants. A desert.

Not fifteen minutes later, we are again bouncing along the road, following the other two trucks.

After about another hour of driving and makeup application, our truck reaches its destination, a white mansion on a secluded road in the middle of a few hills. The house contrasts greatly to the desolate landscape surrounding. I see one of the other trucks pulling in behind the house. We follow them to the back and come up to a garage. Once we have stopped, I hop out of the truck, nearly ripping my dress in the process. The air is brisk and I find my skin to start feeling cold, but there's no backing down now.

Abigail walks up and says, "Good luck, and just act really damn stupid if anyone finds ya."

"Thanks, Abigail ," I say. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Austin veering away from his group towards me. His black hair ruffles in the wind. The look on his face is determined.

"Okay, so you are going to just walk aimlessly in front of the house. If you see anybody, immediately walk towards the door of the house. There will be a fingerprint scanner on the door that will allow only you in," Austin instructs.

"Also, if you see somebody and go inside, contact us using this," he adds before handing me a device similar to the pager I had at the castle.

"Alright," I state, prepping myself.

Austin looks at me and I nod my head to say that I'm ready for this. I walk more towards the front of the house as he approaches the garage and types into a keypad. Soon, I am at the front of the house in the massive driveway of the mansion. It's set with stones of various off-white colors. The house matches with its intense whiteness.

I tuck my pager into a pocket on my dress and proceed to walk lackadaisically around the drive-way and front of the house. It's thirty-minutes later when my pager buzzes.

A message pops up from Austin asking me how I'm doing. I tell him everything is fine and that there has been nobody. I expect there to be nobody considering this is a dead end road and the only house on the road itself is this one.

I decide to actually explore a bit and walk more towards the door of the house. There's a brown welcome mat with the name "Kuroki" plastered on it. A few bushes and one craggily tree surround the entrance.

Next I walk to the front of the driveway and onto the side of the road, still keeping a sharp eye out for any movement that is not the wind in the trees or the scuffle of an animal. The hills nearby cause the entire lane to be bathed in shadows. I focus on the dead shrubbery, white-trunked trees, and flowering cacti. It's my assumption that we are currently in Arizona, Mexico, or the lower bit of California.

My attention is suddenly drawn after quite a while later from the low vroom of a vehicle. Upon notice, I start speed walking back down the lane. I hadn't noticed that I'd walked so far away from the mansion.

The cars pulls up to me and a pudgy 30 year old looking woman jumps out of the car. Her blonde hair bounces up and down as she walks towards me. A painfully fake smile spreads across her face.

"Oh, Darling, I'm here to see Mr. Kuroki, is he home?" she calls to me. I force myself to stop and put on a small smile for her favor.

"Sorry, miss, but Mr. Kuroki is unavailable at the time," I say sweetly and turn to walk away. She grabs my wrist and I try my best not to try to struggle free. I have to keep up the appearance of a lowly servant.

"Perhaps then you can help me. What is a gem such as yourself doing outside?" she questions with fake kindness.

"Oh, I was just on my way to the grocer," I lie, abandoning the "stupid maid is lost" plan. I really hope there is a grocery store nearby.

"I'd think Mr. Kuroki would provide transportation for his servants, would you not?" she pesters. I stay quiet, not sure how to respond.

"You aren't a very bright one, are ya?" she rudely asks. I open my mouth to speak when she suddenly pulls a bag over my head. I start to scream but her hand covers my mouth through the fabric. Quickly, I feel the pager in my pocket and type some random letters and hope I've pressed the correct button to send. Soon, I'm being forced by the lady to walk away from the car in some direction. The sound of the engine gets quieter as we proceed.

She pulls the bag off my head and I see that we are directly in front of the door of the mansion. The lady grabs my hand and starts bringing it towards a red touch pad. She wants into this house, for what reason I know not. But, I do know if she goes in the cover may be blown. If she hears the commotion or goes to the garage our whole operation is sunk.

I try to remember my fighting maneuvers and start to fiercely elbow and knee her. I manage to get my hand free but she instead grabs my elbow. Her face is red and blotchy with anger.

Next, I bite down on the hand holding my arm really hard. She shrieks and let's go as I push my leg forward to knock her down. Her hand finds mine again and reaches it towards the touch pad. Her hand in noticeably bleeding as I continue to try and kick her.

Both of us freeze when the door slowly opens and Gen walks out.

* * *

**The winner of the shipping contest was Fairy not princess! She will be introduced in one of the next few chapters. Congratz!**

**The ship names I have chosen are... Ausky and Skymian! Thank you to all who gave name ideas :D**

**Sorry for uploading this two days late, I actually just moved across the country! Things have been a bit hectic, but I'm settled now. Thank you all for reading, and SORRY! Cliff hanger!**


	16. Chapter 16

Previously:

_Next, I bite down on the hand holding my arm really hard. The lady shrieks and let's go as I push my leg forward to knock her down. Her hand finds mine again and reaches it towards the touch pad. Her hand in noticeably bleeding as I continue to try and kick her. _

_Both of us freeze when the door slowly opens and Gen walks out. _

* * *

My mouth hangs agape as Gen closes the door behind him. The lady stands frozen in shock and maybe fear.

Gen wickedly smiles. "Well, what do we have here, Loraine?"

She stands still for another two seconds before bolting away from the door.

"I have video cameras that have been recording this all," Gen yells firmly. Loraine doesn't look back and just runs to her car before vrooming off.

I start to fix up my hair and recollect myself when Gen gestures for me to go inside the house. Since I have pretty much no other options, I follow him inside. The inside of the house is what you would expect from a mansion such as this: a grand staircase, glittering chandelier, and white marble floors. This is the biggest home I have ever been in, not counting the palace.

"So what now?" I question, "Shouldn't I get back to the others or something?"

Gen seems to think for a moment, making a show of tapping his finger on his cheek in concentration.

"I will get you back to the group shortly, but first I must be a good host and show you around the house."

I consider running but decide against it, so instead I just not my head and follow him as he leads me through some hallways. I'm amazed at how many rooms there are and how pristine everything is.

"This here is the bathroom, you may wash up if you need," Gen offers. I refuse, not wanting to go in any room in case of him locking me in. No way in hell would I trust Gen Kuroki.

He veers off into a room off the side of the hall and walks out, carrying a small picture frame. He holds it out for me to see.

A young Asian woman sits on a tree-stump, her short orange hair swaying in the wind. She has on a large smile that reaches her eyes. The scene behind her is a forest with trees of fall color.

"Innocent people die due to the caste system," Gen explains bitterly, "and often times they are close to you. Perhaps a spouse."

The look on his face tells me that he indeed had a wife, this woman, who has died. I feel sympathy stirring in my stomach yet hold it back. This may just be a play to get me do the T.V."

"It's a tragedy, really," he says angrily before throwing the picture frame onto the floor. To my surprise, it doesn't break. It must be made of some resilient material.

Gen regains his composure before continuing down the hall, leaving the picture in his wake. I continue to gaze at the extreme whiteness of the walls as we speed-walk on the marble. Gen stays silent and stiff. The death of his wife must have been tragic, if it really happened. No wonder he hates the caste system so much. First his dad, then his wife. But still, that is not excuse to threaten me. I do, however, understand that some people will do whatever they can out of desperation or emotion.

I then wonder how the heck he managed to get so rich.

For the next fifteen minutes we walk along the high-ceilinged halls and up well polished stair cases. We come up upon an elevator like the one you would see at a hotel. He presses a button and we both walk in. I fear for my life as the door slides closed behind us. Behind my back I ready my fists, preparing to hurt him if he even tries to lay a finger on me. Although I may be a little sorry for him, I don't believe he wouldn't hurt me.

I feel the elevator lower for a few seconds as Gen says, "No need for fists, Darling. We are here."

The elevator door slides open and into a large garage. The ceiling is white, like everything else in this house. Some boxes lie on the floor and I can see Sapura people loading them into trucks out the garage door. By the looks of it, they are almost done.

Austin finishes loading a box when he spots me. He runs and engulfs me in a hug, lifting me up. People look at us and I don't care.

"Are you alright? I freaked out when I got your message with all those random letters," he says with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine! It was nothing, really," I say.

He gives me a playfully disbelieving look. "If you say so."

I chuckle and start helping load boxes as Gen walks around ordering people around. Soon enough, all the boxes are loaded and we are getting back in the truck. The vehicle rumbles to life and starts down the road. This time, I am sitting next to Austin on the left who has his arm around me, and Abigail on the right who seems to be thinking.

"Well, girly, how was your first supply run?" Abigail questions.

"Interesting to say the least," I reply.

"Nothing interesting went on in the garage, but I heard about your little scuffle."

"It's not a big deal, nobody got hurt and apparently Gen caught it on cam, so she could get in big trouble."

"I'm pretty sure he won't be turnin' in that video, considering you are in it," she explains with a strict look in her eyes.

"Well, the makeup-"

"Will not keep them from recognizing you. They've got fancy technologies that do those sort of things."

"I guess you are right," I admit.

Abigail, satisfied, goes back to her deep thinking ways. I turn to face Austin.

"Is it true?" I question.

"Is what true?" he replies, confused.

"That Gen's wife died?" I need to know if this is true so that I can tell if Gen is just manipulating me. If he is, I'll need to take even more precaution than I already am.

"Yea, it's true. He's been really upset about it, for good reason. I'm surprised he told you. It's really personal to him," Austin explains.

"Yeah, well he's trying to manipulate me into doing the T.V. thing."

"Has he done anything else?" Austin questions, suddenly stiff.

"No, he only tried to convince me with words," I lie. Austin can't know otherwise he might get hurt. I can't handle that.

"Well, you know that you don't have to do it. Gen may pressure you but I never will."

I mumble a "yup" and we both fall into silence. The rest of the ride bumps along and soon we are back in the hangar. It's dark by the time we are unloading boxes out of the trucks.

We all take the journey back through the dank halls. I try to pay extra attention this time in case I ever need to know how to get back through. The turns all start to meld together in my mind, though, because there are just so many.

We arrive back to the Commerce hall, and I leave to go to my room, tired. Austin follows me and enters when I go to sit on my bed. He situates himself next to me.

I use this time to take a good look at him. His black hair is still wild, his eyes still dreamy. A smile tugs on his lips as I stare. I can see his muscles through his shirt, the perfect balance of strong yet slim. Not too bulky yet not too weak.

I look into his eyes, and he stares back. His gaze electrifies me and I wonder if he feels it too.

"Sky, I really care for you," he whispers. My heartbeat sky rockets and I can feel it pumping in my chest. I was hoping he liked me. No, not hoping, wanting. Really wanting, and I shouldn't be. Rushing into things has never worked out before, ever. But Austin is something different. It feels much more real than it had with Damian. I can tell that Austin really cares for me and would do anything to protect me, but I guess there was always a little voice in the back of my head telling me that Damian wouldn't.

"I care for you too, Austin," I reveal.

"I love it when you say my name." He breathes out.

Slowly, he leans forward. His lips hover away from mine and I shiver. My feelings overwhelm me, willing me to just kiss him, but I can't. I'm scared of him getting hurt. Or of him leaving me.

Both of us snap our heads to the doorway where we had seen somebody peeking in. She was gone fast, but I had noticed wisps of brown hair and a face with large blue eyes. She had been watching us, and I hope it wasn't for conniving purposes.

The moment is ruined, so Austin leaves the room after softly wishing me good night. I fall asleep, wondering who the girl was and who Gen really is.

* * *

**Lots of excitement coming next chapter, I promise!**

**Olive20021: Next chapter, my dear. More Ausky to come soon, and thanks! :D**

**Thank everybody for reading this far, you have no idea how much it means to me :)**


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a week since the first supply run and I'm thinking about asking to not be on lookout. I'd much rather prefer to lift crates than get attacked by mean ladies.

In the kitchen, I work with Jared and Logan again cleaning the dishes, as the two continue to bicker and make me smile. My hands are pruned from the dishwater and my body aches to be doing something active. My training with Austin has been getting more serious, and I can finally feel myself starting to progress in skill.

My mind tends to wander back to Austin. His dark hair, well defined muscles, and mischievous grin make my heart flutter. I don't want to get too close, but I've already done that. The only barrier left is kissing, in which we got way too close last week. Austin and I can't happen, because once the Selection is over I'll have to leave, and I don't know if he'll come too. I can't be sure of anything.

The sound of water sloshing on the ground grabs my attention. A guilty looking pair of twins stand there completely soaked.

"What did you guys do?" I question as I lift one of my eyebrows. The twins just stare blankly.

"Well," Jared begins, "we kinda-"

"Maybe dumped water on each other," Logan finishes. I try to look stern but find myself cracking a small smile. These 12 year olds know how to get me.

A devious look engulfs their faces, and I'm suddenly being splashed with water. I'm not sure how to respond but end up taking the low road.

"Oh no you didn't!" I state, reaching forward to splash water from the sink. The twins both put on a look of horror and I laugh.

Right as I'm about to splash, the door to the kitchen bursts open, revealing a confused looking Austin. The twins and I quickly go back to cleaning, trying to seem non-conspicuous. Austin steps forward and looks like he is going to grab my shoulder, but instead he flicks his hand over the water to splash me and I gasp. The twins take their positions and start filling up a water bucket. Good thing the kitchen has a drain.

Suddenly it's war. The twins, Austin, and I all splash and pour water all over each other. The other members of the kitchen staff just ignore us as we duke it out.

Austin grabs me and pulls me into him as Logan mercilessly splashes water into my face. I shriek and squirm around until Austin gives pity and puts his arm around my head, protecting me from the stream of water.

I'm lost in the moment. The kitchen disappears around me as I stay eyes-closed in Austin's arms. I can hear the twins fighting faintly in the back of my mind but ignore them. Instead, I open my eyes and stare up at Austin. His gaze finds mine and we just stare. His hand reaches for my face.

The spell is broken as the door again bursts open. Gen stands there, looking more disappointed than angry. He gestures for me to follow him and so I do. Austin tentatively opens his embrace, letting me out of his arms. I miss the warmth already.

Gen and I start to walk out but Austin follows.

"You aren't needed at the moment, Austin," Gen states.

"Why can't I come?" Austin sternly asks. He's worried about me_. I'm_ worried about me.

"This is to be a private conversation," says Gen. Austin looks skeptical and gazes at me. I wave my hand to show that it's fine if I go with Gen, even though it's not. Austin looks far from satisfied but stands still, not protesting. Gen smiles and we continue on out the door and into the halls, leaving Austin behind.

We stop at my room and he holds the door open for me.

"I suggest you go change into some more appropriate clothes," he says, more like commanding than suggesting.

"Alright," I answer. What does he want from me?

I go in and quickly change into some sweat pants and a plain blue T-shirt. I also quickly brush my hair and use another shirt to wipe some water off my face. Gen still stands in the hall when I exit.

He begins to walk and I follow. We stop at a door near the gym, the one that I heard Gen and Miranda talking behind about suspicious things.

Gen leads me inside the room where there is a desk and cluttered papers all around. Gen sits behind the desk and I sit in front on a small chair. I feel like I'm being constricted by the small size of the room.

I notice that behind Gen is a shelf with a whole bunch of books on them. I squint to try to read the names but can't, as I'm seated too far away.

"I've brought you here to talk about the supply runs," Gen says. Oh, good, I can talk to him about the lookout thing now.

"Yeah, about that, I was hoping I could just help move boxes than do lookout. It didn't work out so well for me last time."

"That won't be necessary," Gen replies. Huh?

Confused I say, "Well, surely somebody might recognize me or Loraine will come back."

Ignoring me, he says, "That won't be necessary because you won't be going on the next supply run."

"And why is that?" I question, starting to get more worried. If I wasn't extremely tense before, I am now. My foot taps quickly on the ground due to my nervousness.

"You have else ware to be," he states with a smug look on his face. I quickly get up and go to the door, attempting to open it. But alas, it is locked. I look around franticly for any kind of button or key to get me out, but there is nothing.

"Attempting to escape would be futile, Sky. You know what I want and that I will get it one way or another."

As he says that, Creepy Guard Jenson walks in through the door. I ready my fists while muttering curses under my breath. My eyes scourge the room for any kind of weapon, but the only option is the chair I was sitting on.

I'm not going down without a fight.

Jenson comes forward, and I swing my foot out, tripping him. He stumbles a bit, surprised, before regaining his balance and coming back at me. I come close, and wrap him in a hug. A confused look spreads on his face at the hug until it's replaced with a look of pain as I knee him in his nether regions really hard. When Austin taught me that one, he kept wincing at the thought. That's one of the main reasons I'm glad I'm not a guy.

With Jenson on the floor in fetal position, I kick him in the ribs. Gen starts to come towards me. His demeanor is calm but I don't put my guard down. He means to hurt me, I know it.

"Now, now, Sky. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?"

As he distracts me, a large object come in contact with my head. The last thing I see is a smug looking Miranda leaning over me. I grimace.

Losing every time is really starting to suck, even if I was outnumbered.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. **

**Thank you to everyone for reading you have no idea how much it means to me. I hope your night/day is wonderful. I've been doing well in school but since I've moved recently, I haven't had any friends to hang out with. The disadvantage of online school. :C**

**I'm going to start asking questions, but instead of doing a typical question on the day thing, I'm going to ask questions pertaining to the story. For example, this week's question is:**

_**Should Austin and Sky kiss? Why or why not?**_

**Put your answer in the reviews or PM me and I will make sure to reply :D**


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up with a ginormous headache. After opening my eyes, I look around to see that I'm in a small room with a rusty little cot. There is no window, and the door is metal. Slowly, I stand up, trying to ignore the throbbing in my head. The door is locked and when I push it doesn't budge. Crap. Gen has me here in some sort of prison cell.

I pace the room's short length for quite a while pondering. Why shouldn't I just do the T.V. thing? It would be me talking about how corrupt Illea is. I could tell people afterwards that I was being forced to, and didn't want to, which is not a lie. They wouldn't convict me of treason, would they? Everything should be fine as long as no one gets hurt.

Now I rethink. I don't want to disrupt Illea society in case it may change the Selection. In the books I never read of some rebels hacking the T.V. If I were to do this, would the story change? Would America somehow not be chosen as Queen?

A slot on the door that I hadn't seen before opens. A pair of big blue eyes stare at me, the pair of blue eyes that had been spying on Austin and I.

A tray of food comes through the slot and I grab it. Chicken strips and corn lie there, just like from the dining, erm, commerce hall.

The slot in the door doesn't close and the girl still stares through.

"What is it?" I ask. A bolt unlocks and she enters the room quickly, giving me no time to even try to escape. She closes the door behind her, and twists a lock.

Her brown hair is pulled into a braid behind her back. She has tan skin and a small yet muscular build. Her outfit is a simple white dress, similar to the one I had to wear for lookout.

"Seriously, what's going on? How long have I been out?" I pry. Who is this girl and why is she in this cell with me?

"I'm Grace, and it has only been one night," she says in a meek voice. Then she sits down on the ground and I follow suit.

"Master Gen has told me to tell you that if you do not agree then bad things will happen," she explains in a calm voice, but by the look on her face I can tell that she has qualms about what Gen means.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before." I sigh. Grace just nods her head in understanding. Has anybody else been trapped in this room? I've never actually seen any palace people here besides Miranda, Jenson, and Damian. Are there even others? Maybe that's why Gen is so intent on me doing it, because there are no other people that have been stolen from the castle. But why did I have to be stolen? I must have really bad luck.

"Tonight I will do your makeup in preparation for the broadcast. That is, if you choose to do it," Grace says. I say nothing. This situation is certainly not optimal. I don't think there is any other choice, I'm stuck here in a cell and can't have Austin get hurt because of me. This sucks.

Upon my not replying, Grace gets up and reaches for the door to unlock it. She then exits the room and then closes the slot after giving me one last glance.

* * *

A knock on the door brings my attention away from the oh-so interesting brown walls. In walks Gen, a smug look on his face. I feel like punching him.

"It looks like you are in quite the predicament, my dearest Sky," he says.

"Why, yes, it is," I sneer. I'm going to hurt this man.

"Have you agreed to my terms? You allow me to broadcast you onto national television in exchange for me not hurting your boyfriend."

Ignoring him just calling Austin my boyfriend, I tense my jaw and nod my head slowly.

"Good," Gen says, "This country needs to know all about their pitiful caste system. My father died in caste eight and my wife was murdered just so some scum could steal her damn purse."

I listen to him talk and stay silent. This may be my only chance to learn more about Gen.

"She was young. Beautiful," he continues, "she didn't deserve to die. After having been a servant to her, we fell in an unlikely love. Against all rules, we married, and I became a two with her. We were happy together."

A piece of a softer, more compassionate Gen shows through as he talks of his wife.

"I couldn't handle it when she died. I was, _am _furious. She should have never gone to caste eight for some project. There shouldn't be a caste eight!" Gen is yelling at this point, his face turning red.

He abruptly opens the door and walks out. "Grace, she's ready!" he yells angrily before walking down the hall. Grace soon enters the room, and leaves the door slightly open. I don't attempt to escape, there's no purpose. Gen would find me.

"I'm sorry," she states. A confused look springs on my face.

"Why?" I ask. What does she have to be sorry for? It's all Gen and his agenda.

"I'm sorry for the way Gen is." Grace pulls out a small makeup box from behind her and starts to work on my face, putting concealer and blush.

"How did you become his servant?" I question after a few minutes of makeup application.

"I was sold by my family to the Kuroki household at the time when Gen's wife was alive. Now, after her death, I follow Gen back and forth from his mansion to here. I usually just clean all day in these dusty caverns," she explains. It makes sense, her being his servant from the mansion. I doubt any girl would willingly be his servant down here underground.

Soon, she is done with my makeup. I would question why I need makeup for this T.V. thing, but I don't. Nothing changes the fact that I will be broadcasted live all over Illea and telling about all the faults.

Grace leaves shortly and returns with a frilly pink dress. I wonder where Gen got it from as I slip in.

As if she read my mind, Grace says, "Gen's wife was a very petite size."

I sit on the cot and Grace leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

I'm a mess of nerves. I have no idea how long it is going to be until I'm broadcasted. What if something goes wrong? What if I say the wrong thing? After this announcement there could be chaos. That is, if the broadcast goes through. Maybe it won't go through and I won't have to do it? What would Gen do about that, though?

I jump as the door swings open and nearly let out a scream until I see who it is. I expected Gen but instead I see Austin, standing there dumfounded.

"Austin!" I exclaim as he pulls me into a tight hug and doesn't let go.

"When I couldn't find you during or after the supply run, I started to freak out," Austin explains, "I thought something bad happened to you, maybe because of Gen. I couldn't find you until the girl with blue eyes brought me down here." Grace must have wanted to help me. I internally thank her.

My head lays on his chest and I breathe in his sent. I had missed fighting and being with him in this past day. I've had a lot of time to think today about Austin and I. It's hard to ignore the feelings I have for him, as much as I want to.

"Gen was trying to get me to do the T.V. broadcast, so he brought me down here and threatened me again," I explain.

"Again? Why didn't you tell me?" Austin asks, exasperated.

"He wasn't actually threatening me, he said he would hurt you if I didn't agree to do it. So here I am."

"Oh Sky," he sighs, looking at me in this pink dress. I smile.

He continues to hold me for a bit until I speak up, "We need to get out of here before Gen comes back."

"You're right," Austin states, "but not before I do this." He puts a hand on the back of my head and tilts it up so that I'm looking into his eyes. Our faces are close and I can feel the warmth of his breath on my cheeks. I sigh as I stare into his dark eyes.

"You're beautiful," Austin whispers into my ear, causing a shiver to run down my body. Goosebumps erupt as his hand runs along the length of my back.

His face nears mine, and I lean up so that our lips are only centimeters apart. They come closer, and closer, until at last they touch.

And that's when the Illea guards barge in.

* * *

**Am I evil? Maybe. If you thought I was going to give Austin and Sky an easy kiss, muahahahaha NOPE!**

**The Selection Fangirl: I would have to agree, because kisses in books often have large impact and meaning. My story could definitely use spicing up of the sort. Thank you for the review :D**

**Thepianogirl: Sky has lately not had the luxury of an amazing camera to take photos ****L**** but who knows, they could be reunited soon! I can see how you are confused on the story, I've gotten carried away with the big sub-plot. **

**Guest(anonymous): Yes, they should :D and they did. Very briefly... **

**Olive20021: You made me break out in a laughing fit because your review was HILARIOUSLY AMAZING ahahaha! Thank you so much for that it was exactly what I needed: D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me. The compliments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms make me really happy. I just love knowing that people do indeed read and care at least a little about my story.**

**Now, for this week's question:**

**_Knowing King Clarkson and his ways, how do you think he would react to the broadcast? _**

**Put your answers in a PM or review. I will reply to every single one (even if not about the question).**

**Have a wonderwful week! ****J**


	19. Chapter 19

_"And that's when the Illea guards barge in."_

* * *

Everything goes into slow motion. A bullet rushes towards my chest as Austin frantically comes towards me. He isn't fast enough, though, and I'm hit right in the heart with a pinch. The bullet was actually a tranquilizer, but I have no time to be thankful as I fall to the ground.

* * *

My eyes open slowly to the view of a low ceiling. I sit up, and the blood rushes to my head. I have to sit still for a few moments until the blackness clears out of my vision. My head swivels around to take in my surroundings. Door, dresser, bed side table, closet. This is my room in the palace. I'm back.

The door to my room opens, apparently unlocked. A smiling Damian walks in wearing the typical clothes of a photographer here in the palace. He looks happy. So happy it seems fake.

"Sky, I'm so glad you are awake! Lunch is in fifteen minutes. I'm sure everybody is eager to see you again!" Damian exclaims.

I confusedly look at him. Why is he being so happy? "Are you okay, Damian?" I question.

"Absolutely perfect. I'm just so glad the palace guards found us!" What? Damian had been working with the rebels underground.

Underground. I had been underground, caught by Gen, about to do the broadcast. Then Austin came and saved me. We kissed, and then the guards came in.

I stand up quickly and wobble on my feet. "Austin!" I exclaim. Where is he? Was he captured? Is he dead?

I can't even fathom that last thought.

Damian gives me frantic eyes and puts his fingers up to his lips as to tell me to be quiet. He pulls out his pager that all the photographers were given and begins to type. He hands it to me a few moments after. On the screen he's typed out a message.

"There are voice recorders in both of our rooms. There's no cameras, I checked."

So now they've put voice recorders in my room, not an invasion of privacy at all. At least there are no cameras.

But where is Austin?

I furiously type his name onto the keyboard and hand it over to Damian. My heart beats hard in my chest and I feel sick to my stomach. Austin can't be here in the palace, he'll be convicted of treason, and with treason comes death. That can't happen.

Damian shrugs his shoulders and I cringe. He doesn't know, I'll have to find out myself.

My legs carry me to the door but I'm stopped by Damian's hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think you want to be going to lunch in your pajamas, do you?" he asks with a smirk. Oh jeeze.

"Ill go ahead and just." He walks into the hallway. "Let you do that." And closes the door.

Suddenly I remember that my backpack had been in the closet. Frantically, I run over to the closet and open it. My backpack still swings there and I hold my breath until seeing that nothing has been taken. It looks as if it has been untouched since I left it there. I would have thought that they'd search my room deeply for evidence of my being a rebel.

I reach for my camera and lift it out, letting out a sigh of relief. It would be horrible if they found my camera. There are tons of pictures of my life away from Ilea. Pictures of my family, theme parks, world wonders, and even the library reside on this device. I flip through them on my camera and sadness creeps up on me. I haven't seen my family in a while, and I haven't really missed them until now. My mom and dad. Do they know I'm gone? Has life moved on since I was away? I'm here now, and I don't know what to think. Will I ever go back? Is this even real?

I freeze up, remembering. Austin is here right now, in Illea, and possible in the castle preparing for death. After carefully placing my camera back into the bag and zipping it, I hastily open the dresser, grab some black clothes, and put them on. I then speed-walk to the bathroom, get myself ready, and head out to the cafeteria.

All eyes are on me as I walk into the giant room. Amazed, confused, and untrustworthy glances make me cringe.

Somebody sprints over to me and wraps me in a hug, lifting me off the ground. Blonde hair bounces in front of my face.

"Sky, I'm so glad you're back! Things were so not fab without you!" Wandra exclaims. I missed that kookiness of hers.

She sets my down and I'm about to explain a bit when another figure comes towards me. Sarah, looking relieved, comes to join me and Wandra.

"We heard what happened. I can't believe you were kidnapped. That is soooooo wrong," Sarah explains with empathy in her eyes. She's right, it was wrong, but was everything about it bad?

"I'm just glad I'm back," I gush. Wandra and Sarah stare at me intently, as if asking for more details. I don't know how much they know about the whole ordeal, so I stay vague.

"I was trapped underground, guys. No windows or anything. They were trying to force me to do something I didn't want to do. But I'm fine, see?" I spin around, showing the skin on my arms and legs not covered by my clothes.

"You better not leave again, I don't think we'd survive," Sarah states, and I laugh. Fun time is over now, though, because I need to know if Austin is here.

"I gotta go guys!" I turn to walk out of the cafeteria.

"But you just got here," Wandra reminds me in a sad voice.

"Yea, but I have to..uh…visit the doctor!"

"But you said you were fine!" Wandra exclaims.

I continue to walk out the cafeteria and yell, "He's just going to check up on me! It's okay!"

My feet take me as fast as they can up the stairs and through the halls. It wasn't till now that I realized I have no idea where the prison is.

After twenty full minutes of searching, I lean against a wall and slowly sink down. My hands nestle into my hair and I take deep breathes. I'm not going to find him. I might not know if he is here until he is dead, gone from this world.

A single tear slides down my cheek and I swipe it away. Crying isn't going to help in this situation, but I'm too distraught to stand.

I'm still sitting against the wall when a certain red-head bends down next to me.

"Sky, you're back! What's wrong?" America asks. I lift my white-washed face up to meet hers.

"I don't , I don't know if he's here," I babble.

"Who's here?" she questions confusedly.

"Him. Austin." I take a look around the hallway. "I don't know if he's in the dungeon or not."

America puts a finger on the side of her forehead as if in thought. Her eyes gleam as she seems to have gotten an Idea. "I don't know who you are talking about but I do know that you look pretty upset. After what you've been through I think you deserve a break."

She holds a hand out to me and I take it, letting her help me get up. She starts down the hallway and I follow her. We zigzag through the halls and up some stairs until we reach a doorway, Maxon's doorway.

"I don't know where the prison is," America explains with a smile, "But I know somebody who does.

She knocks on the door twice and it soon opens, revealing a Maxon with his hair messed up. I notice America grabbing her ear and smirking.

"As much as I enjoy the gesture, my dear," Maxon gestures to her ear tugging. "It seems it is unneeded for you are already here."

"I thought I'd keep the tradition," America smirks, "and what have I told you about called me 'dear'" I notice how easily these two communicate and act around each other. True love, I know it.

Maxon's eyes flicker to me in surprise. I try not to blush.

"What are you doing here, Sky?" he asks kindly in a non-condescending way. He remembered my name.

"I was just, umm, looking for someone," I state.

"Where might this person be?" he asks.

"The prison, Your Highness." Maxon blinks and looks at America, who just nods. He then walks next to America, and grabs her hand. We walk forward, with me on the other side of America. The halls are big enough to walks in threes.

Maxon leads us down some halls and down some stairs, keeping light conversation without asking me any questions. I'm grateful for his lack of intrusiveness. He's just like in the book, where I am currently.

I can feel that we are underground due to the dank smell. Maxon leads us through a door into a wide hallway with jail cells. Maxon and America stop and let me walk down the hall alone. As I walk slowly I peer into every cell, recognizing some people from underground and others not. No Austin, yet. My shoulders tense as I reach the last cell. I look in and cry out.

In relief.

Because Austin isn't here.

Joyful tears stream down my face as I walk back to America and Maxon, who seem concerned.

"Is he here?" America asks.

I sniffle and smile. "No, he isn't."

The two look at each other and smile, happy at my happiness. I'm a runny mess right now but too ecstatic to care. Austin isn't here. Austin isn't going to die. Maybe I will see Austin again, without the threat of him being murdered. Maybe.

I follow behind the two of them as we make our way back up to Maxon's room. Once we reach the door, Maxon turns towards both America and I, and nods his head.

"As much as I would to stay and chat with you two lovely girls, I need to get back to my work, princely duties and all." America and I giggle. Maxon's quite the charmer when around America.

He turns and walks through the door after glancing a look at America. The tenderness in his eyes is clear, and I wonder if America can see it. These two are meant to be together, and so they will be, if I don't mess anything up somehow.

After the door closes, America faces me.

"Are you alright now?" she asks.

"Perfect," I reply, even though I'm far from it. But for now, knowing Austin isn't here is perfect enough.

* * *

**I'm sorry for updating 2 days late! Ahhhhg! But I have a good reason; I'm working on a little Selection fanfic as a Christmas/Hanukkah /winter present. It's going to be about 5 chapters long and loads of fun! One chapter will come out every week in December (and maybe into January), so stay tuned!**

**Fairy not princess: You're pretty right. I have a feeling a lot of people would die O.o**

**ilona18: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism, your suggestion fit perfectly in this chapter. Also, yes, I am evil. Sorry. Hahah, nope, I'm not sorry.**

**selectionprincess59: Austin's not dead. Well, as far as we know. I'm glad you care so deeply about him, much like I do :)****  
**

**EruditeAbnegationMockingjay: You are so right. Everything is Maxon or America's fault in King Clarkson's eyes. Maybe we will see King Clarkson someday. Hmmmm. **

**PurpleFreak43099: Thank you! That's what I've strived to do, get better with each chapter. I will (hopefully) update on Monday and every Monday after that for quite a long while. **

**Question of the week:**

**_What kind of Maxerica interactions do you want to see through Sky's eyes? _**

**Feel free to PM or write a review with your answer. I will reply to everyone :)****  
**

**Thank you again my lovelies for reading! This is so amazingly fun to write and so satisfying when I get reviews. Over the last 2 chapters I've had 8 reviews, wow! You guys are amazing!**


	20. Chapter 20

Silvia has called me to the women's room to have a little chat. This kind of scares me a bit, because Silvia can be harsh at times. But in reality, what have I done wrong? She probably just wants to talk about my job as a photographer. Maybe I will still be able to take photos of America.

"Thank you for meeting with me here," Silvia says as I slide into a chair on the other side of the small table as her.

"N-no problem, Silvia." I say timidly. She gives me a sad smile.

"Well, since you were gone so long, we should discuss your role as a photographer. I know that your experience must have been traumatizing and if you wish to just relax you may choose to do so." Ah, so I was right. She called me to talk about my photographer job.

"I really want to continue. I hate sitting around and not doing anything." Silvia gives me a proud smile as she slides to me a pager.

"Your camera will be in your room when you return," Silvia says, "and I'm not surprised you still wish to work, you never seemed to be inactive before. You'd make for a good Royal Planner such as myself," she states.

"Now, we have one more thing to talk about, which is the rebels you were with." I internally groan as Silvia says that. I don't think I'm ready to talk about this.

"I'm not sure I'm ready," I whisper. Silvia gives me a sympathetic look.

"Don't you worry, Dear. Just come to me when you think you are ready. But, just remember, it's crucial that we figure out who was behind your kidnapping so that no one else is hurt." She's already guilt tripping me, and I feel confused. They don't know about Gen. Do I tell her? But what if Austin for some reason is still with him. No, no, Austin wouldn't be with him, he probably hates him for locking me away in a cell. Ugh.

At least I have time to think about this before I'll possibly be forced to explain.

Silvia smiles at me. "You can go now. If you wish, Queen Amberly and the girls will be in the Dining Room bonding in an hour. I would love to get some pictures for the Report of their interactions along with some other photographers. Sound good?"

"Yes, of course!" I say before both Silvia and I stand up to part ways.

Before going down to my room, I stop into the cafeteria for lunch. Sarah, Wandra, and even Damian join me at a table. Of course, without Miranda here, Damian would come crawling back to me. I was too distraught yesterday morning to question it.

Speaking of Miranda, where is she? Was she caught as well?

Wandra leans over and whispers into my ear, "Are you and Damian dating yet?"

She doesn't know about him being with Miranda while toying with me. I lean over to fill her in when Sarah clears her throat.

"So, Damian, where's that scum girlfriend of yours?" she asks sternly, apparently having read my mind. Wandra looks at me confused.

The muscles in Damian's jaw starts to work.

"She wasn't found by the palace guards," he states. Sarah raises her eyebrows as if to say "oh really?"

"It doesn't seem like you miss her very much, now does it?" Sarah spits. Damian just purses his lips and stares down at the table. Sarah has won this round.

I soon finish eating and head up to my room. As expected, a camera sits on the night stand in my room. Upon my examination, I see that it is indeed the same camera as before. I can tell this because of the different lens that Maxon had given to me. The only difference, though, is that there's an added function, which is video. They must have changed the function a bit.

After setting the camera down I flop onto my bed for fifteen minutes of relaxation.

* * *

"Girls, what do you think of Maxon?" Queen Amberly asks.

"He's amazing," one girl replies.

"And totally handsome," another adds.

"And nice," Marlee contributes.

Celeste puts on a devious smile as she calls out on America, who has been silent this entire time.

"I think he's perfect. What do you think America?" she pushes.

America shifts for a little bit before answering. "Like every other girl sitting at this table, I think he's pretty amazing." Girls around the table giggle. Not Celeste, though, who sits looking angry.

"And he's a good kisser," another says, and gets angry looks from others around the table.

"I think that's too much information about my son!" Queen Amberly states with a laugh. I snap a picture of her smile.

"In case some of you haven't noticed, Kriss is not here," Amberly continues. "This is because her birthday next week and I want you lovely ladies to help me plan. Nothing of too much exorbitance, since we will be staying here in the palace. You girls know her much better than I do and I have faith that together we can plan a nice party." Some girls squeal at the chance to plan a party for a fellow selection participant. Others look pissed that Kriss is getting the attention.

"I think Kriss would like it to be regal," Marlee states. "She seems so quiet and queen-like." There's a silence before Queen Amberly replies. Marlee practically just said that she would make a good queen.

"Great idea, Marlee. We could have her maids tailor her a white gown," she suggests. Even I nod my head at her idea. This sounds exactly like what happened in the book at Kriss's birthday party. Too bad Celeste is going to ruin it.

The conversation goes in a similar fashion with girls suggesting ideas for things such as what color the cake should be or what kind of bread should be brought. The conversation soon ends, and the girls reside back to their rooms to plan what cocktail dresses they are going to wear for the party. I decide to go out to the garden and admire the flowers that I haven't seen in a while.

I walk around for a while in the garden, enjoying the fresh air. I'm tempted to twirl around again, but do not.

I sit myself down on the bench that Creepy-Guard Jenson first spotted me at. I wonder if he's in the dungeons, I wasn't paying too close attention when down there, because I was hell-bent on knowing if Austin was there. Who else could have been hiding out of view down there? What's going to happen to them?

They are going to be convicted of treason. And treason means death.

I push the thought out of my head as a guard walks past. I bristle. There can't be another Creepy-Guard situation happening in the palace again. Or ever for that matter.

"What are you doing out here, miss?" he asks. I stare at him questionably.

"Who are you?" I question, not bothering to be polite.

"I'm Carter, a guardian of the palace," he states in a serious voice. I laugh at his fake formality. This is the Carter that Marlee is secretly dating. He looks different than I imagined, more friendly than smoldering hot like all the other selection boys.

"What are doing out here, Carter, a guardian of the palace?"

"Just looking for someone."

"Who?" I ask.

"A girl," he says and then winks at me. Suddenly I'm filled with dread. Maybe I should warn him not to be around Marlee, so that he doesn't get caught. So that he doesn't get caned.

I don't though, because I don't want to somehow change the story, however wrong that might be. The butterfly, or domino effect as most call it, would be awful in such a situation. It would be horrible if I indirectly messed up Maxon and America's, or even Ilea's, future.

"Well, sir, I hope that things go well for you and this girl," I state. Carter beams happily and walks away. On the outside I look happy, but on the inside I dread what's to come for his future. Although it will all work out in the end, the pain that is going to occur for him and Marlee is going to be extreme.

My feet kick at the dirt repeatedly as I ponder dreadful things.

* * *

**Ugh, I know this chapter is kinda crummy. My mind has been elsewhere, as I just joined a creative writing club (yay!) and am starting to do team rock climbing! The story will get more interesting in these next few chapters, as we are getting close to the end of book one in the Selection trilogy. I'm not sure how I'm going to split my fanfiction up, so suggestions are welcomed.**

**To my surprise, I only got one review last chapter compared to 4 from chapter 19. It's alright, though, because on wednesday it got 146 views! I don't know if that is a lot compared to some of your awesome stories, but it's my "high score" for views. So thank you all so much for reading!**

**Fairy not princess: I agree, it would be nice to see more of America and Maxon's talking than what we saw in the book. I'm going to try my best to add some more of that :)**

**Question of the week:**

_**If you talk to any guy character so far in the story, OC or not, who would you talk to and what would you say?**_

**I hope you all have a lovely day/night. Celeste evilness coming right up for you!**


	21. Chapter 21

I walk into the Great Room and the decorations are spectacular, Kriss is going to love it. There are light colored daisies and tulips all over the room, matching the glittery garland stranded everywhere. The string quartet is setting up and getting ready to play. A huge cake in the middle of the room causes me to salivate. Of course, since I am a photographer, I won't be getting any of it. But still, I can dream.

My camera clicks as I take a few photos of the beautifully decorated room.

Girls start to wander into the room. My black dress swooshes as I walk around taking photos of their dresses. As more girls start to come in, little groups form and their members talk light-heartedly. The room has an extremely happy atmosphere, devoid of the intensity that the Selection brings to these girls. For once, they can be friends, not competitors.

If only it weren't for Celeste.

Speaking of Celeste, she strolls in with a look on her face that seems innocent, but I catch the devious look in here eye. I scowl.

Soon, America walks in holding a violin case. She stares around in wonder and I snap a few photos of that. Her face drops or a moment when she sees the string quartet, but returns to its care-free version quickly.

She walks up to Marlee near the window sill and the two of them chirp in conversation. Marlee seems to be buzzing with excitement. America makes brief eye contact with me and I wave. She smiles and waves back.

Everyone's attention is soon drawn to the front of the room where Kriss is walking in. A few jaws drop at her floor-length gown of an elegant crème color. The Jealousy in the room is palpable. Even I'm jealous of her gown.

Celeste walks up to America and Marlee and starts talking. I make my way closer so that I can eavesdrop on their conversation.

"It was fantastic," Celeste exclaims, "Gourmet food, dramatic lighting, and the music! We flew in Tessa Tamble. You've heard of her?"

"She's my favorite!" Kriss says excitedly, joining in the conversation. I turn and walk away thinking that America is probably much better at singing than Tessa Tamble will ever be.

After about fifteen more minutes of mindless chatter, the big moment, in my opinion, has come. America, looking flustered, is pressure by her friends to play the violin. She stands in the front of the room while all the other girls take a seat. "For you," she says before beginning to play. I'm soon awestruck. Her music had been described as amazing in the book, but I never knew how much so.

Her bow glides across the sting and I marvel at the sound. When I was younger, I did violin for a few years. Let's just say in the beginning, it sounded like a screeching cat, nothing compared to the elegance coming from America's bow.

She soon finishes and the audience begins to clap. I realize I've forgotten to take pictures during her performance, darn. She looked truly astounding then.

All eyes turn from America to Maxon, who is staring dreamingly at the violin-holding girl. His eyes stay focused until_ it_ happens.

Celeste intentionally spills her drink. Kriss screams and begins to sob. Celeste gives a fake apology. Red stain's Kriss's dress and I'm tempted to cry for her. My finger slips and I accidently snap a picture. I delete it instantly.

Kriss runs out of the room with tears streaking down her cheeks, and Maxon furiously follows. I feel sincerely bad for her, and not just because Celeste poured that drink onto her dress. She's never going to actually be with Maxon, like America is.

The rest of us stand around awkwardly in the Great Room silently. Some girls start to shuffle their way out of the room and into the hall, escaping the awkwardness. Unsure of what to do, I still stay standing. It isn't until America walks fiercely out of the room after talking to Marlee do I exit. I follow her a little ways instead of going back to my room because I'm interested in how she will react. We never saw in the book how she reacts to this situation immediately after.

It doesn't take her long to realize that I'm following her. This was an idiot idea of mine to follow, because America probably isn't very happy right now, she'll think I'm a stalker.

She whips around. "What are you doing?" she yells. I cringe inwardly before answering.

"I th-thought you might need somebody to talk to."

"Come back when you don't have that camera!_"_ she screeches. I turn to walk away and leave her alone when I hear a sigh.

"No," she says, sounding defeated, "stay, please. Sorry, Celeste just makes me so angry."

I give her an understanding smile. "I completely understand, I used to be her photographer. Not fun times."

She laughs. "I can't even imagine. She needs to be out of here, I don't know how long the country would survive with a queen like _that." _I nod my head in agreement.

"If only she weren't so mean to the other girls," I foreshadow, thinking of how Celeste actually turns nice. Her transformation seemed like one of those 80's teen movies.

"I'm telling Maxon about her tomorrow," America states. I purse my lips, unsure what to say.

"Of course he needs to know, but since it's kind of late don't just rant off at him," I suggest.

She scrunches her eyebrows, thinking. "But he'll listen to me, because I'm his friend." I choke back a laugh and have to cover my face with my hand. Just his 'friend'. Yeah right.

She looks alarmed. "Is it that obvious?" she exclaims.

"I'm your photographer, I see all," is how I answer.

"I guess that's true," she laughs. I laugh along with her. Our stress leaks out as we laugh hysterically at something that wasn't even that funny. America has been feeling really high strung most of the time and needs to relax a bit.

Her face suddenly goes serious. "He'll listen to me because he trusts me. He should trust me." I sigh.

"If Maxon hated Celeste as much as you do, then she would clearly be gone already. He must like her at least a little, so if you go on saying bad things about her, he might get really angry." She looks to think this through before stiffening her gaze.

"I'm doing is anyways," she states sternly.

"I expected nothing less," I say. Stubborn America is being stubborn, no surprise.

"I should probably get back to my room," America says. I agree and as we part ways, I wonder. Even if I do attempt to change the story line, will it? Or is it unchangeable, set in stone? I'm tempted to do an experiment, a small one. I'm not sure when or how but it seems like a good idea, as long as I don't royally mess anything up.

Still walking down the halls, I hear crying from one of the door ways. I lean against that door and eavesdrop. My curiosity is overwhelming.

"She didn't mean to," sniffle, "do it," a feminine voice says.

"I know, Kriss. But you did have a good time, right? America sang for you and you ate some good food," the calm voice of Maxon explains.

The crying stops for a moment. "Yeah, you're right."

I hear shuffling movements and silently jump away from the door then speed-walk down the hall, far away from their moment.

* * *

**Last Friday, after a few months of social isolation(online school) I went to the local high school for a writing club. I was early, so I sat in the library and read for about ten minutes. Keep in mind, I went to the middle school and would have gone to that high school if I hadn't moved.**

**Now, of course, the first person who saw me and started talking to me was one of my old crushes! The one that I happened to name a guy character after in this fanfiction. As in, I used his name for this fanfiction because I thought it was a rather… nice name.**

**Needless to say, I was quite awkward whilst he was so chill. Then, when I had to leave abruptly for the club, he was all confused. That was not how I expected my day to go.**

**I thought I'd share a little story with you about my life that can somehow relate to this fanfiction.**

**ARoseAndrews: I KNOW RIGHT! It's completely frustrating! The entire book while reading it I just wanted to slap him. Ugh. Also, thank you! :)**

**Ilona18: I kinda fixed # 1 and 2. In this chapter I actually wanted to have Sky comfort Kirss but that would be awkward and Maxon was already doing a pretty good job. And, oh yes, expect mischief.**

**TwinkleTwinkleHaHa: Let me start off by saying your name is amazing. Anyways, yea, that's a good idea. I would like to learn more about their lives. After the caning, Marlee will be down in the kitchen, so maybe some worthy Sky-Marlee chat time there.**

**EuriteAbnegationMockingjay: Thanks!**

**Question of the week:**

**_On a scale of chocolate cake to cactus needs in your eyes, how much of an evil b**** is Celeste in the Selection/the Elite? Get creative with these responses. _**

**As always, thanks for reading, I will (most likely) see you next Monday!**


	22. Chapter 22

I'm walking down the hall when I hear a commotion, voices growing louder and angrier within the second. I peak around the corner of the hall and see a couple's quarrel with the participants of Maxon and America. The name "Celeste" is thrown around a bit and there is no question in my mind as to what they are fighting about.

"I said I don't want to talk about her!" Maxon says angrily. Is it bad that all I'm thinking about now is how he is super-hot when angry?

I see America lift her arms just to then again drop them in anguish. Maxon turns on his heel in my direction to walk off and sharply says, "If you're going to act this way, I'm going to find someone who does want my company."

"Hey!" America yells, but Maxon keeps walking towards me. I scramble from the wall and try to look non-suspicious. I make sure my camera is hanging limp so he doesn't think I was taking pictures.

Before rounding the corner Maxon turns to yell back at America. "No! You forget yourself lady America. It would do you well to remember that I am the crown prince of Illea. For all intents and purposes, I a lord and master of this country, and I'll be damned if you think you can treat me like this in my own home. You don't have to agree with my decisions, but you will abide by them."

Maxon speed-walks around the corner and bumps into me, since I had been standing in the middle of the hallway awkwardly. I would have ditched the second I saw him coming, but I actually have to go this way to meet Silvia.

Trying not to fall, I awkwardly curtsey.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I have else ware to be," Maxon says politely. Courage suddenly stirs up in my chest.

"Not somewhere you would want to be, Prince Maxon," I state softly. He stares curiously at me with those big blue eyes. I think he can tell that I mean he would rather be with America.

"You heard our conversation, didn't you?" he questions. I say nothing as he leans against the side of the hallway.

Maxon sighs. "Girls can be so… frustrating and hard headed," he complains sadly.

"I happen to be a girl, Prince Maxon," I say. His expression turns guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-

"No, I understand. Some girls, like America, will fight extremely hard for what they want," I explain. Maxon ponders this.

"As you might've heard, I'm seeking the company of another for the moment. I don't wish to have to deal with the romantic interests of the other girls in the Selection. Would you like my company for the moment?"

I suddenly remember my obligations and become momentarily depressed. "I'm sorry, Prince Maxon, but I have a meeting with Silvia to go through some photos."

"I'm sure Silvia will understand when I tell her you were in company with the Prince," Maxon states happily. My eyes go wide with wonder. Prince Maxon wants to talk_ to me._

"Of course, Prince," I say.

"Let's not stand in the middle of the hallway, shall we?" Maxon asks. I not my head and smile. He leads the way down some halls, up a staircase, and into a large rectangular room with some tables, a couch, a television, and a full-on snack table.

"This is the men's room," Maxon says.

"If it's the men's room why am I here?" I say, alarmed. I hadn't even thought about there being a men's room.

"Hardly anyone ever comes into this space. Grab a snack if you wish," Maxon states. I take up his offer and walk over to the snack-table, since the pastries look far more than satisfactory. By the end of the table I've picked out a few pastries out of dozens.

Maxon is already situated at a small table and I sit on the other side of it. I don't actually begin to eat any pastries for fear of looking like a mess in front of the prince. I'm planning on sneaking them back to my room for enjoyment later tonight.

"Strawberry tart, good choice," Maxon states. I look down at my plate. Although it doesn't matter, it's cool to thing that this is the same pastry that was sent to May. I'm sure Maxon is thinking the same thing.

"May I see some of the pictures on your camera?" Maxon asks. I answer by handing him the camera. He holds it in the middle of the table and clicks it on so we can both see. The pictures shuffle by until Maxon stops on a specific one, the one of America at Kriss's birthday party holding a violin case. Her eyes are filled with wonder and amazement.

"She looks truly beautiful," Maxon whispers. His face then turns serious.

"Am I an idiot?" he asks. He using the term idiot surprises me. I have to carefully craft my answer.

"America is a fantastic girl, I would know. I've spent a lot of time stalking her to take photos, with her permission of course." Maxon laughs at that. "America isn't a liar by nature. Everything America said today is at least a little true, but I understand why you still want to keep Celeste. She is strong and beautiful. America, though, is also very strong and beautiful. She has opinions just like anyone else and I'm pretty sure you told her to tell you everything she thinks you should know."

"You're right," Maxon sighs. I'm glad he didn't realize that I knew about their agreement from the beginning of the Selection although they told nobody.

"So I'm an idiot then," he concludes. I shake my head.

"No, you are human. So am I, and so is America." Maxon's face lights up at that.

"Thank you, Sky! You're right. Now, I must be going. I'm sure you have things to do and I need to go prepare for dinner." He stands up and leans over to lightly kiss my cheek before walking out of the room. For at least five minutes I don't move, shocked that Maxon just kissed my cheek. His mood must have just boosted sky high.

* * *

Apparently after going through photos with Silvia, she would have told me that we were to take photos at tonight's dinner. After grabbing more pastries and returning to my room I had to furiously touch up my makeup and then walk to the dining room. Girls are just beginning to arrive, so I'm not too late.

I take my spot on the wall next to Damian and lift up my camera. America sits at the table a few yards in front of me with her head hanging low. I'm reminded of how she looked at the beginning of the Selection, upset and not wanting to be here. Except now it's different, now she has feelings for Maxon.

The rest of the girls filter in and dinner is served. For once I don't stare jealously at their amazing food, due to the strawberry tarts and other delights I have hidden in the underwear drawer in my room. I'm afraid that I will make a habit of sneaking into the men's room to receive more goodies. Hopefully I won't get caught.

Maxon stares intently at America for most of the meal. Sometimes their eyes catch and Maxon raises his hand to tug his ear. America then quickly adverts her eyes and goes back to pushing food around her plate.

Somebody taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to a bored-looking Damian.

"The dinners have gotten increasingly boring these past few months," he complains. Irritated, I look the opposite direction of him.

"I'm sorry, Sky," he whispers. I still refuse to look at him.

"I can explain everything," he pleads, "I promise." It's now that I allow him one heated glance from my eyes. He scoots a little bit away.

He then puts on a tense smirk. "It's all cool, we can talk about this later!" He says cheerfully fake.

"No, Damian, you strung me along! It's obvious I can't trust you!" I snap. A few photographers and Selection girls look at me curiously. Again, I turn away from Damian, and he heaves a disappointed sigh. If he wanted me to trust him, he would have confronted me long ago.

The rest of the meal goes without Damian interruption. At the end, I make my way down to the cafeteria and sit down. Somebody sits next to me. It's Damian again. Ugh.

"When I was at the castle I never felt anything for Miranda, I just didn't know how to break up with her, since we've been friends since we were children," he explains. I scoff.

"Well if you were dating somebody else, then why would you go kissing me on the cheek and flirting with me!" I say angrily.

"I'm so sorry, I made a mistake. It will never happen again, just please give me a chance to be your friend again."

"I don't want to deal with this right now." I stand up abruptly, leaving Damian looking upset in my wake. He's got to stop. If only I hadn't made out with him in a drunken haze. If only he'd just leave me alone.

* * *

**So…. For the first time in forever (ignore Frozen reference) I have skipped an entire week of updating. I feel awful, sorry! Here are my excuses:**

**1\. Exams. Nuff said.**

**2\. I was sick for some time :c**

**3\. Writer's fracking block. Good news, I've planned the rest of this book out. It isn't going to last much longer and we are going to go on to book #2 in about four chapters.**

**Ilona18: haha don't worry about it! And thanks, I always wondered how America cools down after certain situations. I assumed that she just vented to her maids and then slept it off. Oooh! We need to meet America's maids…**

**Guest: HERE YOU GO :D**

**TwinkleTwinkleHaHa: You're right, heartbreak hurts. I only know this as a well-known fact, considering I have never experienced heartbreak myself, or even a real relationship. One day doesn't count. Great analogy, thank you.**

**Fairy not princess: I'm cringing just thinking about it! I cannot stomach needles and whatnot *shiver***

**Questions of the week:**

**_What are some good name ideas for the next book of __A Selection Photographer__? Hint: Damian drama, 'underground' drama, and Maxerica drama. _**

**I'll see you guys next week! Happy holidays and may you get lots of good gifts.**


	23. Chapter 23

I sit myself down next to Sarah and Wandra in the cafeteria. The two of them are cracking some sort of joke about the Prince, but I don't tune in. From behind my back I place a tart onto the table for breakfast. The two girls look at me enviously.

"Where did you get that?" Wandra asks.

"I can't tell you, it's secret," is how I answer. Wandra and Sarah look unimpressed.

"Seriously, where? The food down here isn't terrible but definitely not as good as _that_," Sarah says and then points to my tart. My grin widens.

"If you guys promise to keep is a secret maybe I'll get one or two for you," I say. They nod their heads eagerly. I bend over the table and they do so as well. We put our heads together and I tell them my little food source.

"There's a men's room, just like a women's room, and barely anybody goes there. There's a snack table with tons of treats." I swivel my head around to make sure nobody is watching. "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Where is it?" Wandra asks way too loudly. I put my finger up to my mouth to shush her.

"That, I am not going to tell you, but I'll give you each a treat, okay?"

"Okay," they say at the same time. I relax and begin to eat my tart as they dig in to their less-than satisfactory pancakes. This isn't the first tart I've had, since I had stolen more than one to hide in my room. If I don't pace myself I'm going to be eating nothing but sweet tarts and little biscuits.

A dark-haired figure walks through the doors of the cafeteria. Instantly, my face becomes tight, my hands clench into fists, and I stare furiously at them. I know who this is. This is Aspen Leger, the idiot who broke America's heart and is willing to get her killed just so that he can make out with her in her room at night. He's pathetic, brain-less, a pig…

His eyes connect with mine and his face turns to a surprised one, and to my horror, he walks in my direction. Wandra and Sarah pull at my shoulders asking "what's wrong?" yet I still stare maliciously. Boys can be hot as can be but that doesn't mean they are good. Although America never saw that side of him (I blame the blindness of love), it doesn't mean us Selection fans haven't. Endless fanfictions were written with Aspen as the bad guy, and Maxon being perfect, which he pretty much is.

He sits down in front of me at the table and I swivel around to again meet his stare. His face is now one of confusion. I'd rather be staring at practically anybody else, including Damian.

"Why do you look like you hate me? I've never met you," Aspen says innocently. I cross my arms over my chest and heave a sigh.

"That may be, but I know you're not a good person," I sneer.

"How am I not a good person?" he asks. I scoff and don't say anything, not wanting to reveal what I know. He continues to look at me.

Wandra leans over and whispers into my ear, "Why do you hate him? He's pretty."

"He's a douche," I whisper back to her.

Aspen still sits there in front of me so I get up and leave the cafeteria, taking the tart with me. It's incredibly hard not to blurt out that I know what he's done. Wandra and Sarah follow me with their plates of pancakes in hand as I walk to my room.

After getting in and plopping on the bed, we continue to all eat our food.

"Are you guys allowed to bring cafeteria food into to this room?" I ask.

"Says the one hoarding pastries here," Sarah states.

I laugh. "Touché."

After finishing my own pastry I walk over to the underwear drawer, open it up, and remove a single tart. I split it in half and give one piece to Sarah and the other to Wandra. They look at me gratuitously.

"You never said how you found the men's room," Sarah says after finishing her half of the tart.

"The Prince," I sate and say nothing more.

Wandra furrows her eyebrows. "You mean you followed the prince to the Men's room?" she asks.

"No, he wanted to talk and he lead me there," I spill, suddenly excited to share this with them.

"YOU TALKED TO THE PRINCE?" Wandra exclaims.

Sarah stares wide-eyed at me. "What ever did you talk about?" she questions.

"Girls from the Selection," I state.

"Like America, since she's your girl?"

"I'm not going to go into that much detail, so shhhhh," I instruct. Sarah pretends to zip her lips and then throws away the pretend key. Wandra and I giggle.

Sarah and I continue to chatter as Wandra eats her tart. She nibbles on it, most likely savoring the sweetness.

Suddenly there's a ping from the pager sitting on my bed-side table. I hear an identical ping come from a pocket in Wandra's skirt. We both grab our own and look at the messages that have popped up on the screens.

**Meet in Women's room. Important things to discuss.**

**-Silvia**

The two of us get up and Sarah gets to work in tidying up my room by flattening out the bed-spread and picking up crumbs. I always forget that she's my maid, since she's become such a great friend to me.

Wandra and I exit the room, and walk to the Women's room. I keep my eye out for Aspen so there is no more confrontation, since it's extremely hard not to spill my guts and yell at him for what he's doing.

We make it up to the women's room and Silvia is standing in front of the television. Some other photographers have already claimed the couch so we sit on the floor. Normally we hold meeting in the dining hall, but today it must be taken. I wonder what this meeting is going to be about.

Once almost everyone is here, Silvia starts giving a lecture about a few new camera-care procedures, which is utterly boring. Wandra looks incredibly out of it, staring blankly at the wall as if in a day-dream.

Somebody comes and sits next to me, Damian, who is late. I say nothing at his arrival as to not interrupt Silvia, who gives him an irritated glare as she still speaks.

"And make sure to always put the camera back in the case, a few maids have reported camera's laying un-protected in some of your rooms," Silvia lectures and then glances at all of us. "Now, we will talk about new safety procedures. By nine you are to be in your room and sorting through photos, not wandering through the Palace, unless there is a special event. Also, try to pass through the garden as little as possible, and never go on the roof."

I feel like a five year old who's been naughty, getting lectured by her mother. Wandra's eyes now start to droop and I don't blame her for being tired.

A piece of paper falls into my lap, and I turn to see a guilty-looking Damian. I grab the piece of paper and shove it into my skirt pocket, not bothering to read the words scribbled on the parchment. Damian looks disappointed.

At last, the meeting is over. I walk back to my room and start to freshen myself up for lunch, attempting to make the dark circles come out from under my eyes. It's not even halfway through the day and I'm exhausted. That meeting had the ability to make me want to fall asleep, as did most of my professors in normal school.

The piece of paper Damian gave me drops from my pocket, I had forgotten it was there. With a scowl on my face, I crumble it up into a tiny ball, and throw it under the dresser. There's no waste basket in my room so I will have to dispose of it in the cafeteria later today.

There's no way I'm going to read it. If I read it, that would mean I was giving in, which is something I am not going to do.

* * *

**Hey guys, on Sunday I went rock climbing in an indoor gym for six hours and my fingers were riddled with blisters. I couldn't type, and I am oh so very sorry for updating late!**

**ilona18: I updated the cover in Chapter 10/11 I think, haha! Also, I want Sky to meet Lucy sometime soon **

**Guest #1: Thanks! :D **

**Guest #2: You're anticipating the next book? Thank you! I'm glad to hear that some want me to write more c:**

**_Question of the Week:_**

**_What do you think Damian's note said?_**

**Stay tuned for next week's episode of ****_A Selection Photographer_****, where chaos ensues! **


	24. Chapter 24

I wake up to Wandra shaking me violently. It must be sometime in the middle of the night.

"Get up, rebels!" she yells in my face. I quickly get up and run out the room, not caring that I'm in pajamas and barefoot.

"Where's Sarah?" I ask urgently as we walk down the hall. We round a corner and begin walking up the stairs.

"I don't know!" she cries out. Tears stream down her pale face and her blonde hair is a matted mess, probably no better than mine.

We round another corner in the hall. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"There's a staff safe room right around the hall, I didn't think the kitchen was safe," Wandra answers.

Suddenly we hear a loud _BANG _and a body sliding against a wall straight ahead of us. Blood drips down the side of the wall as Wandra and I scream, and a black hooded figure rounds the corner with a gun in hand. My legs pump as hard as they can as I try to keep up with Wandra, who sprints with large strides. Her hand is wrapped tightly around mine as we run, and I stumble behind her. I risk one glance over my shoulder and see that the man is chasing us while yelling muffled words.

We run up staircases, down halls, and ultimately to a dead end without looking back. Slowly, we turn around to see that there is nobody following us, nobody trying to kill us right now. We both collectively sigh with joy that we aren't dead, but it is short lived when we realize that we are still out in the halls open to whomever wishes to attack us.

"Any idea where we are?" I ask, panting.

"No idea," Wandra says sadly. We stare at each other for a moment before bolting back down the hallway we came from and down more halls. I look for any indication of a safe room, which could be a slightly raised piece of wall or an oddly placed door knob. My desperate searching is in vain, for we can't find a single one even after running the hall for what seems like an hour, but was probably five minutes.

There's a dark nook in the corner of one hall that Wandra and I try to hide ourselves in. The cranny is too small, though, and Wanda's long limbs end up poking out. We exit the corner and continue running, running, running, looking for any place of safety.

"Let's try the rooms, they can't be ransacking them all," I instruct. Wandra nods her head and we begin to franticly attempt to open all the doors along this hallway. None of them open since they are all locked from inside and we have no key.

Heavy footsteps sound at the end of the hall, and something is flung in our direction. A small dagger digs into my shoulder blade and I cry out. Fire spreads from the wound yet I keep running. Wandra, desperate to keep me going, bends down and beckons for me to get on her back, and I don't object. She keeps running down the hall with me riding her piggy-back style. Blood oozes from my shoulder but I ignore the throbbing and the pain. All we need to do is get away, then we will be safe. That is, until somebody else finds us.

The person keeps up, as Wandra can't run too fast with me on her back. This is the ends. We are both going to die. It's all my fault.

This was in the book, I should have seen it coming. Maybe I could have helped protect the others, warned them of the danger. I should have done something, but I forgot that it was today, tonight, that the southern rebels would attack and hurt and destroy. All my fault.

Suddenly, we hear a thud come from behind us. We turn to see the man lying on the ground unconscious and a soldier holding the butt of his gun against the intruder's head. He motions for us to go and so we do. The soldier hauls the rebel onto his shoulder and runs in the opposite direction of us.

Wandra walks with me as I slowly pace onwards, the pain in my shoulder distracting me from doing much else than trudging forwards. It burns, and my breathing becomes even more ragged than it had already been from running. If only skin weren't so weak, so fragile.

Ahead of me I spot a small keypad on a wall, and I point it out to Wandra. We approach the spot and stare at the buttons. I recognize this area, somehow. My memory from this spot was heightened, the result of a frightened brain. This is the location of the safe room where I was taken to be kidnapped.

"We have to get inside," I state obviously.

"Let me try something," Wandra says. Her fingers begin to fly over the buttons but nothing happens.

I try to search deep in my memory for the password that Miranda had typed into this keypad, but nothing comes up. I have an idea.

"Wandra, do you have your pager?" She nods her head and hands me her pager, which is lit up with a warning message. I exit out of that and type a message to Silvia, the only contact in this device.

**Code for safe room w/ keypad near roof?**

Quickly a reply comes back, showing the numbers **6269.** We're lucky that Silvia believed it was us, and not somebody who took Wandra's pager. She must be flustered.

Wandra quickly types the code into the pad and we enter the dim safe room with a temperature that must be below 60 degrees. Deflated, I sink to the floor. Wandra joins me, and we sit in shock for a few moments, my shoulder throbbing, before she jumps into action. Her hand reaches for the dagger embedded in me but I block her hand with my own.

"You can't pull the dagger out, it will only make the bleeding worse unless we bandage it," I say. Well, at least that's what I've heard in movies. "Maybe there is a first aid kit somewhere in here."

Wandra searches the floor and walls for any compartment, and finds one in the concrete of the floor. She strains to lift up the large slab covering the compartment but manages to get it uncovered.

"There's tons of food, water, and oh! First aid kit," she exclaims and then crawls back towards me with a large plastic box in hand. She sets it down in front of me and removes the top lid of the container. Inside is an array of bandages, antiseptic, and other medical materials. I point to some diluted alcohol and she removes the bottle with a clear liquid sloshing inside. On the label are instructions for application.

"Isn't this going to hurt?" Wandra asks desperately.

"Like a bitch, but I'd prefer not to die from infection, so take out the knife and then quickly dab the alcohol." She bites her lip and opens the bottle, gently lifts my shoulder, and then grabs the top of the dagger and pulls. She then dabs alcohol into the wound. I dig my fingertips into my palms to keep from crying out in pain, but it's too hard, a short-lived scream bursts through my mouth. Wandra instantly pulls away.

"It's hurting you a lot!" Wandra states in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, but keep going," I instruct. Tears drip down her cheeks, she hates having to harm any living thing.

She continues to dab and sobs quietly as she does so. The pain is searing in my shoulder, nothing like I've ever experienced, being the safe girl I usually am. Wandra's tears drip onto my black shirt and soak through.

She's soon done, and I sigh out in relief. Somehow I've stayed strong and not cried this entire time, but now Wandra holds me and I cry along with her. The cold of the room and concrete causes us to shiver and we huddle together even closer. I could've prevented this, this pain. Maybe I deserve the dagger being thrown into my shoulder.

Our sobs calm down and we sit huddled together with tear-stained cheeks for hours, waiting for the attack to end, for safety to come. I don't think about the other photographers, or about Sarah, who might be hurt. Might be dead.

The door to the safe room abruptly opens, causing Wandra and I to quickly jump up. The light is bright and fear spikes up inside me at the figure in the doorway in whom we can't see because of the blinding light. The figure steps into the safe room and we scoot up against the far wall, desperate to escape. The fear lowers, though, when we see it's just a guard. I recognize him as the same guard that knocked out that rebel early in the attack.

"The attack has been over for an hour," he says seriously, then notices my shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"Yes!" I say as strongly as I can, but as I begin to walk I feel woozy and ram into the side of the room, causing my vision to go momentarily black. My shoulder screams in protest.

"Let me help you," he says, and then picks me up bridal-style. Here's poor Sky again, being saved by a knight in shining armor after having not been able to take care of herself. Pathetic.

He carries me all the way to the infirmary with Wandra in tow. I tell her she can go, but she insists in seeing me to safety. No doubt I would do the same for her.

We arrive and I hazily see almost every bed is occupied. A nurse hurriedly runs up and directs Carter to set me down on one of the only open beds. He does so carefully, and I lie down groggily and pull my knees to my chest in fetal position. I'm so tired.

"Sweetheart, we have to bandage you up," the nurse says after applying some calming-ointment stuff to my wound. She helps my sit up and then wraps a bandage around my shoulder. While she does this I stare down towards my lap, at my clothes, clothes so black that you can't see the red blood soaked in its soft material.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you had a wonderful winter break and a happy Christmahanakwanzika****! Hopefully getting back to school isn't too bad for you… because I know I messed up my sleeping schedule.**

**Shatter Me Fangirl: Love the name! Thank you. You thought it was Aspen? Hahaha oh my gosh what a twist that would have been. **

**Question of the Week:**

**_What would you do if you were in a rebel attack in the palace and could not find a saferoom?_**

**This has been one of my favorite chapters to write, and at two in the morning the words just poured out of me. Maybe I should write super late/early more often! Thank you for a-readin' and I'll see you next week!**


	25. Chapter 25

The women's room is filled with only a few Selection girls and I. Well, girls who used to be in the Selection. This morning Maxon eliminated it down to the elite, and all I can hear is sobbing. These girls will now shortly be kicked out of the castle and I feel terrible for them. Some I recognize; Emmica, Tuesday, and Tiny. They all sit hugging each other with tears rolling down their cheeks.

The door to the women's room swings open and Queen Amberly gracefully enters. She wears a simple white dress. Her hair is slightly curled and I sigh. Although I haven't met with Queen Amberly too many times, I know how deeply she cares for every single one of these girls, even the ones she hasn't talked to. I wish our encounters weren't limited to meetings with Silvia and the other photographers about special upcoming shoots.

"Ladies, do sit up," she commands to the group of whimpering girls. "You may be leaving the palace, but your duties as important women are not over. All of the high-positioned men will want your hands in marriage, and you will still be able to visit the palace." The girls all look up to her as she know stands in front of them with a soft look on her face that opposes her commanding tone.

"You all made it this far, which is a miraculous feat. You have met the prince, eaten at the royal dining table, and taken up the duties of a princess." The queen's voice has now softened and her chin warbles.

"It's been a pleasure hosting you I hope that this will not be the last time we meet. There are always event here at the palace and you will always be invited." One of the girls bursts out sobbing again due to the queen's pep talk. Has she done this with the previous girls?

"Is there anything any of you would like to say before departing?" she asks.

"This has been the best experience of my life," the sobbing girl says and sniffles. Tiny speaks up.

"You have a wonderful home and I'm going to miss everyone, even the staff," she states as tears stream down her face. I listen intently as they continue to name things they loved and are going to miss about the castle. Prince Maxon, the food, their maids, the photo shoots, almost everything. Tears start to stream down my face even though I'm not leaving today. Hopefully reality doesn't pull me back until after the marriage. Maybe it won't pull me back at all.

Queen Amberly exits and the noise in the women's room is decreased down to sniffles.

"You," one girl says and points to me. I look around to make sure she is not talking to somebody else.

"Yes?" I say confusedly.

"That's a camera, right? You're a photographer?" I shift my camera bag on my shoulder and nod my head.

"Please come take some pictures of us," she says. She wants pictures of them all distraught?

Either way, it's my job to adhere to the wishes of the Selected when it comes to picture taking, so, I take my camera out and walk over to where they are all sitting. The girls hoist each other up and get into a line. Their arms are draped around each other and I lift the camera.

"Look happy, everyone," the girl who asked for the photo says.

"Okay, I'm taking the picture in 3…2….1," I say and snap a picture.

"May we see?" another girl asks.

"Sure," I say and open the photo up on the camera screen. The girls huddle around me to look at the photo.

"Thank you so much, can you send that to us?" the same girl asks and turns to the others. "Now we can remember each other, together, for a long time." Now everyone starts to cry, even me. I understand now, that they want to remember each other all together at one time, showing their friendship through their tears.

* * *

_Later that day_

My footsteps pound on the floor of the hall as I run to the prison. Silvia had sent me a message telling me to meet her there. What if it's because Austin was found and he told about me? No, he wouldn't do that.

I burst into the hall lined with cells and see Silvia standing in the middle of the space with pursed lips and a manicured hand on her hips.

She sees me and looks up. "Oh, Sky, you're here!" she says with fake enthusiasm. "Come this way." Her heels clack as she leads me a short distance to the end of the hall and through a door. There's a group of about five people blocking my view of the second half of this small room. All of them are men with black suits and they look at me and whisper before parting. There, strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, is Miranda. _The_ Miranda, from underground, who was fraternizing with Damian back before the whole kidnapping ordeal.

A balding man with a pudgy build stands in front of me, blocking my view of Miranda's sneering face.

"Hello, I'm Stephen," he says in a gruff voice. "We've been interrogating rebels from the underground base and none of them have given hints to who their leader is or where they came from. You are only here because we want you to try to talk to her before physical punishment is necessary. We may have you do the same for some other rebels." I stare blankly at him and try to keep my mouth from drooping open in shock. Make her talk? How do I make her talk? She won't tell me a thing.

"You shouldn't be making her do this, she is only a girl," Silvia complains. Stephen stares at her blankly.

"All the participants in the Selection are only girls, but one of them will soon be a princess," he counters. "I have permission from the king to do this." Silvia again purses her lips and then storms out the door.

"We are going to leave you two alone to talk, as I'm sure our presence won't help extract any answers," Stephen says before leading the group of men out of the room and shutting the door behind them. I'm left alone staring at Miranda awkwardly.

"Are you going to get on with it?" she asks snarkily. I step closer to her and bend down,

"Do you have any family?" I ask quickly. I am no master interrogator. In fact, I hate interrogations.

"Dead," she states with a cheerfully fake smile.

"What's your real name?"

"Miranda Porter," she says simply. I doubt she is telling the truth.

"Who old are you?"

"19."

"Where did you live before underground?"

"Somewhere." I roll my eyes at that one. Miranda sits up a little straighter in her chair.

"I know what you really want to know," she states confidently. I give her a confused look. What do I need to know that hasn't already been revealed?

"You want to know what I am to Damian," she states. I hadn't even thought of that. Okay… maybe I had. But only for a brief second because he is a jerk and it doesn't matter.

"There are probably microphones or cameras in here," I state. If she goes talking about Damian then the people will know he was related to underground.

"Do you see any cameras? No. In a room with only a chair and walls there is no place to hide one. Check under the chair if you must." I do just that and see nothing suspicious.

"Damian and I dated underground and everything was going beautifully until you came along," she says without any prompting from me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because I'm going to be killed anyways and have some stuff to say," she says and then clears her throat. "I drugged your drink that one meal so that you would go make sweet kisses with Austin and Damian would realize you were not available and didn't want him. You can imagine how I felt when that backfired and you ended up slobbering with Damian, my Damian." Now her voice is raised and she is almost spitting. I almost feel bad for her, but the rage at her drugging my drink overcomes the pity.

"So you just drugged me and didn't expect anything to happen!" I yell angrily. She snarls at me and shifts in her chair.

Her eyes calm and her voice takes on more of an irritated tone than an angry one. "Gen, that bastard, was rude and controlling. What an ass hole. I know I'm not the only one he yelled at." I'm guessing she got tired of talking about Damian so switched topics abruptly.

Suddenly the door to the room bursts open. A security guard and the other men walk into the room with Stephen in the front.

"Is anything wrong? We heard yelling," he says, sounding almost concerned for my safety. But the look in his eye tells me he couldn't give a rat's ass.

"I think I'm done," I say and turn as Miranda looks at me and a sickening smile spreads on her face.

"Did you discover any information?" Stephen asks. I shake my head and the group turns to leave the room when Miranda yells.

"Wait!" she screams and then calms down. The sickening smile is back. "You might find some clues to your mystery at the household of Gen Kuroki."

**_END_**

* * *

**Ilona18: Oh y****ea, the action (along with the romance) is what I love writing most**

**Zalibeeth1: Good plan, but when an Ali-wan is with you it's hard to fit in places haha!**

**Guest: Logical, so that you are more in and away from the rebels towards the edge of the castle**

**Yes, I know. It's been a month. I suck.**

**I have a long list of excuses, but I'm just going to say two.**

**1\. ****My computer broke. Yea, it doesn't work anymore :(**

**2\. ****I want to do other things for now**

**Recently all I have been thinking about is writing a book, and with the many plots in my head to explore I've lost interest for now in this fic. I love this even though it is poorly written for me and has enough plot holes to hold the water of the ocean. I've written this for fun and do plan to write a second and third, this time completely planning out each chapter beforehand and rereading the books a bunch. I just don't when I'm going to do that, write more. A month? A few months? A year? No…probably not a year. I just want to say this has been fun and I WILL continue it someday in the near future (and will soon be posting a short fanfic on a different book, pre-written). Thank you so much for reading this far and you have no idea how much the reviews affect me; pushing me to do better and touching me dearly. Oh god I'm babbling. Anyways, I'm still taking name suggestions for the second book, try out anything and maybe yours will be the one (hehe). Well, for now, I'm outta here! **


End file.
